Honour Bond
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Blue aka Bleubell is the youngest of the five sidekicks with a cool power and a whole lot of attitude! she how does a master of manipulation be a hero? how does this change the game? is she all she says she is? Find out in Honour Bond! (i am really bad at summaries!)
1. Independence Day

**I'M SICK! AGAIN! ARGGGGGHHHH**

**Anyone who knows me knows I get sick way to much…**

**Damn this FLU! **

**So in my sickness I watched Young Justice and this popped into my head…..**

**Blue Illusion (my OC's mentor) is also an OC…why?**

**Because I couldn't find a member of the Justice League to fit Bleubell with.**

**And Yes I said BLEUBELL….okay call her Bluebell but hey…it looks cooler!**

**Do not own!**

* * *

**Port Addison.**

**July Fourth, 09:15**

Her mentor was busy with the other three ice robots when she wolf-whistled gained the attention of the remaining two pulling them into a chase and they followed.

The girl jumped from one car to another dodging the beams the two robots were shooting at her until she had them exactly where she wanted them back flipping off the car and landing on the tarmac with a grace only someone trained can have.

She put out one hand out and closed her eyes opening them a second later and they were now that tell-tale colour of glowing electric blue.

She closed her fist harshly and the eyes of the robots changed to blue also turning to each other raising their robotic hands and striking each other right through their main data frame and then falling down….

They were destroyed.

Her mentor arrived beside her and nodded at the wrecked robots in front of him.

"Excellent. I do believe it's time." Her mentor the Blue Illusion stated.

She'd been waiting for this for years.

**Washington DC.**

**July Fourth, 14:00**

"Today's the day…." Batman stated.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice. Head quarters of the Justice League." Green Arrow finished just as Kid Flash and the Flash speeded to a stop behind them.

"Ah man! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash pouted.

They then proceeded toward the famous Hall of Justice.

Of course there were the usual adoring fans gushing about the mentors and arguing over the names of their protégé's but they had their eyes on the prize.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way."  
"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad stated.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy snapped.

"How you doing down there?" Her mentor asked her.

"Awesome." She replied.

"First time at the hall I'm a little over-whelmed." Kid Flash stated grinning.

"You're over-whelmed, Freeze was under-whelmed why isn't anybody just whelmed?"

And then they passed through the gates and saw the large bronze statues of the Justice League.

"Maybe that's why." Robin quickly said.

They arrived at the large steel doors that quickly slid open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, Bleubell. Welcome." He stated before turning and they followed.

"Bluebell?" Kid Flash asked the girl raising an eyebrow.

"B-L-E-U-B-E-L-L…but yeah Bluebell….we just spell blue the French way." She replied.

"Why?"  
"Looks cooler." She replied and he cracked a grin.

"You know have unlimited access to the gym and our fully stocked galley." Martian Manhunter told them before they arrived in the library.

"And of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home!" The Flash told them before the mentors went into the corner speaking in low tones before a camera scanned them over and they were about to leave through a door saying Justice League Members only.

"That's it!" Speedy announced angrily.

Oh boy.

"You promised us a real look inside! Not a glorified back-stage pass!"

"It's the first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman stated.

"Oh really?" Speedy asked and pointed up to where tourists were looking through a glass window taking pictures of them. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"  
"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow stated.

"What I need is respect!" He snapped before turning away and facing the other sidekicks.

"They're treating us like kids or worse like sidekicks."  
"Well I'm still twelve." Blue told him turning a page of a book she'd taken off the shelf. "So to get technical I am still a kid…." She shrugged but once looking up from the book.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Uh huh pre-teen and proud. Three months and I join the land of the Acne and the Awkward." She told him nodding and he nodded two smiling a tiny bit.

"That makes you the baby of the group!" Kid Flash grinned widely.

"Make one Baby Blue joke and you'll see what can do." She shot back eyes flashing that tell-tale blue.

"We deserve better then this!" Speedy stated and the other sidekicks just looked at each other. "You're kidding right. You're playing their game! Why? Because you think they play fair! Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League!"  
"Well sure….but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash stated.

"Expect the Hall isn't the real HQ. I bet they never told you false front for tourists! And a pit stop for catching teleporter tubes to the real thing! Orbiting satellite called the watch tower!"

The Justice League Members looked at Green Arrow.

"I know, I know but I thought maybe we can make an exception…." He tried to smile.

No one smiled back.

"Or not." He stated.

"You are not helping your cause here son." Aquaman said. "Stand down."  
"Or what you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner. Heh…not anymore." Speedy ripped off his hat and threw it to the ground turning and storming past the other four saying some thing about 'They're right….you're not ready' and leaving the Hall.

Suddenly the computer came alive and there was the man himself.

"Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus it's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman stated. "This may present the perfect opportunity…"

And he was caught off.

"Zatara to Justice League. The Wotan is trying to use the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

"Superman?"  
"It's a small fire…the local authorities have it under control."  
"Then Cadmus can wait. All League members meet at Zatara's Batman out." He turned. "Stay put."

"What? Why?"

"This is a League mission. You're not trained."  
"Since when!" Kid Flash shouted.

"I mean you're not trained to work as this team."

Blue's eyes flashed.

"Stop it." Her mentor instantly stated and her shoulders sagged.

Dammit.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman stated.

"But for now. Stay. Put!" Batman ordered and the League members left.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed."

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like….like sidekicks!"

"My mentor….my king….I thought he trusted me." Aqualad sighed.

"This sucks." Blue stated angrily.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad agreed.

"I have a better question." Robin stated. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy."  
"We still had hope that our mentors weren't playing us. It's as simple as that." Blue nodded.

"What is….Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know but I can find out." Robin stated before typing away on the super computers keyboard.

"Access Denied!" It announced.

"Wanna bet?" Robin smirked and continued his act.

"Whoa…how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat Cave!" Robin replied.

"Epic." Blue told him.

"Access Granted!"

"Alright….Project Cadmus….genetics lab here in DC…..that's all there is…but if Batman's suspicious…then maybe we should investigate?" Robin proposed.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Show them what we're really made of." Blue nodded.

"And they're all about Justice!" Robin agreed.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad stated.

"Are you always this much of a wet blanket? No pun intended of course." Blue said smiling.

"And they said stay put about the blotting out the sun mission not this!"  
"Wait are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I'm going!" Kid Flash asked Robin.  
"I'm in!" Blue told him.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad said.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Permission?" Blue asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**please REVIEW**


	2. Fireworks

**I AM BACK! I still don't own anything….**

**Well that sucks.**

**Blue's civilian outfit at the end of the chapter is on my profile! (Minus the bag of course…)**

* * *

Project Cadmus.

The explosion caused the two stuck scientists to fall out of the building and the glass to shatter…..

Kid Flash zoomed in catching the falling scientists flinging them up onto the roof before catching himself on the windowsill.

"So smooth." Robin shook his head.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan we…" Aqualad began.

Yeah…the other two were already gone.

Large shards of broke glass from the big windows that was previously hurling toward the firemen who ducked for cover glowed blue and stopped for a second before being guided gently to the ground.

"Cool." Robin stated to the only girl in the group.

"Damn straight." She stated before jumping onto the fire truck and using it to propel herself inside the building Robin following after both helping Kid Flash up.

"I need to borrow that!" Aqualad shouted to the fire-fighters using his Water-Bearers to collect the water used to put out the fire to create a whirlpool that allowed him to get to the roof and save the scientists before joining his team.

"Appreciate the help." He said dryly.

"You handled it. Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"  
He stepped outside the hall and saw the elevator close…

With something inside it.

"There was…"  
"The elevator should be locked down….." Kid Flash stated frowning but Robin ran ahead.

The boy wonder hit the down button and frowned. "This is wrong." He stated then checked his watch/mini computer.

Where could Blue get one of those?

They're neat!

"Thought so…..this is a high speed express elevator it goes at least twenty floors below the surface; it doesn't belong in a two story building." He frowned.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad agreed and forced the doors open and looked down.

Damn that was a long drop.

"That is definitely an express elevator." Robin agreed before shooting a rope gun at the top of the shaft and sailing down to sup-level twenty-six where his rope ended and they were forced to stop.

His computer watch lit up again. "Okay by-passing security and go!"

Aqualad went to force the doors open and Blue put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on. Don't waste your strength you might need it." She told him placing one hand on the crack between the two elevator doors.

Two minutes later they slid open.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus."

And then Kid Flash took off like the impatient boy he is.

"Wait!" They hissed and he didn't instead he nearly got trampled by…

"What are those things?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"So…nothing going on here at all right boys?" Blue asked in a fake singsong voice that got a slightly chuckle from Robin.

Robin used his mini computer to get through another door and holy shit…

"Okay I am officially whelmed."

It was like a giant power plant filled with glowing watery blue tubes from floor to ceiling.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid stated.

"Nah you think?" Blue asked rolling her eyes.

"What I mean is the real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power! These things…must be what they're bred for." Kid explained.

"Of course even the name is a clue…the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons deep into the earth." Aqualad agreed.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin nodded. "Let's find out why." And he proceeded to break into their main-frame.

"They call them Genomorphs….whoa look at the stats on these things…super strength. Telepathy, razor claws…these are living weapons!"

"They're creating an army." Kid Flash stated. "But for who?"  
"Wait there is something else. Project Kr….uh! The flies triple encrypted! I can't…"

"DON'T MOVE!"

They're heads snapped to the side at the voice as a new male ran in with some G…thingies…

"Wait…Robin…Aqualad….Bleubell, Kid Flash?"  
"Least he got your name right." Robin stated to Kid.

"I know you. Guardian you're a hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best."

"Then why are you here?" Blue asked.

"I think that's my question kids…I'm chief of security. You're trespassing but we can call the Justice League…figure this out."

"First we're more then just kids second…you think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" Blue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Weapons? What are you…what have I…?" And the thing on his shoulders horns started to glow red and his eyes grew dazed.

That's when Blue knew.

"Ugh…my head…." He stated for a second then grew angry. "Take 'em down hard!" He ordered the G-…I don't know Elves? Okay G-Elves. "No mercy!"

And they attacked.

Robin threw a gas pelt to create some smoke for cover.

And then the fight began.

They came at all angles.  
"Watch your back!" She shouted at Aqualad placing a hand up eyes turning blue to make the two things that were flying at him freeze and for a second she looked to be struggling these things were powerful….

But they then turned to each other and clawed at one another until they flew down exhausted and unconscious.

That's when Guardian slammed into her sending her flying.

"No!" She shouted and placed a hand out to stop him running at her until Aqualad tackled him and they began fighting.

They ran to join Robin who was hacking into the elevator since the alarm system went off.

Aqualad dived in and the doors shut down.

"Ow." She placed a hand on her right temple.

"That thing…struggled against my hold….usually they don't know I'm control them…" She explained to them.

"Well I'm glad you were able to control them." Aqualad stated.

"Any time." She nodded.

"We're heading down!" Kid Flash announced. "Dude! Out is UP!"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked. "Project Kr is down…at sub-level fifty two."

"This is out of control…" Aqualad stated rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps… perhaps we should contact the League."  
And then they arrived the doors flying open into a large glowing red cave….

And Robin just took off.

"Boys…always rushing." Blue sighed as they took off after him.

They cave spilt into two.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah…" Robin sighed. "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" He said.

"Halt!" A voice shouted and out came….

A human sized version of the G-elves? His horns glowed red and two barrels lifted up and were sent hurtling towards them.

Blue rolled out in front of the other four and put her hand up making the red energy surrounding the barrels turn blue and go flying back at the weird dude.

Aqualad grabbed her shoulder to get her to stand up and run down hallway number one.

Kid Flash got to the door first knocking over a scientist coming out on the way there stopping the door from closing.

"Hurry!" He shouted and they dived through the door forcing it shut just as their enemy rounded the corner Robin working on a way to keep them out.

"I disabled the door. We're safe."  
"We're trapped. "Aqualad disagreed.

"Uh guys…you'll want to see this."

And the lights came on.

"Oh my god…" Blue stated.

Project Kr….

"Kr…the atomic symbol for krypton…A clone?" Kid Flash asked.

"Robin hack!" Aqualad ordered.

"Oh right, right." The boy wonder stated. "Weapon designation Superboy a clone forced grown in….what? Sixteen weeks! From DNA inquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad disagreed.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid agreed.

"The solar solution allows him to absorb solar radiation twenty-four seven." Robin explained.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing at the things on top of Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic force feeding him an education."

"And you can guess what else…they're making a slave out of well Superman's son…"

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad stated pressing his belt causing it to glow.

"No signal." Robin told them.

"Oh boy."

"We're in too deep….literally." Kid Flash stated. "But this is wrong…we can't leave him like this."  
"Set him free." Aqualad decided. "Do it."  
Robin did.

He opened his eyes and instantly went flying at Aqualad.

The other two boys tried to get him off him but he punched them away Kid Flash going head first into a rock dropping to the ground unmoving.

Blue back-flipped over them landing in front of Superboy eyes blue causing Superboy to look up.

She tried to stop him but then.

A piercing sound….one only she could hear apparently stopped her blocking the small connection she'd made with Superboy and she clutched her head before she smacked her away.

"Son of a bitch! Shut down those Gnomes they're messing with me!"

Robin quickly shut down the tubes that encased the Gnomes causing them to grow dark and their horns to not stop glowing red but dim her control over her abilities returning.

Blue stood up and put her hand out again as Robin went to electrocute Superboy to no avail also falling to the clone and then he turned his attentions to the youngest of the group.

"Stop!" She shouted hand up eyes turning completely blue and he paused her blue energy completely surrounding him.

Sweat slipped down her brow and he broke her control causing her to flinch and him to smash her into the wall again knocking the youngest out.

"ENOUGH!" Aqualad shouted attacking Superboy causing the clone to smash into another energy tube in the cavern. "We are trying to help you!"  
But Superboy attacked again.

And this time Aqualad went down.

**Washington DC**

**July Fifth, 00:01 **

When they woke up they were blotted to panels a special electric headband around Blue's head that shocked her every time she tried to use her abilities.

They looked in the eyes of Superboy.

"What could you possibly want?" She asked him angrily and flinched again at the slight shock the thing gave her as she tried to at least loosen the screws bolting her to the panel.

"Quit staring you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Uh KF how about we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?" Robin offered.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad stated.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude…"  
"Kid Please…." Aqualad said. "Be quiet."

"Bleubell? You okay?" Robin asked.

"This thing is blocking my ability…every time I try to use it….it shocks me…" She groaned lightly. "My head hurts."

"Hang in there Bleubell." Kid Flash said.

"Okay…"  
"I think our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad stated.

"Wha…what have I…what if I wasn't…?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes he can!" Superboy stated angrily.

"Not like I said it." Kid Flash pointed out.

"The Genomorphs taught you…telepathically." Blue stated.

"They taught me much." Superboy said. "I can read…write…I know the names of things.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have you ever actually seen the sky….the sun…?"

"Images are implanted in my mind. But no I have not seen them…"  
"Do you know want you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

"I am a Genomorph the Superboy…a clone made from the DNA of the Superman created to replace him should he perish to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

"Well that answers that question." Blue stated.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad said. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit…beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."  
"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home." Superboy shouted.

"Your home is a test tube….and we can show you the sun." Robin stated.

"Uh I'm pretty sure it's after Midnight but we can show you the moon!"  
"We can show you...introduce you to Superman." Aqualad told him.

"No they can't!" And here comes Doctor Desmond.

"Oh look it's Mr let's put an electric headband on the TWELVE year old!" Blue snapped then had to hold in a scream as it electrocuted her again.

"BLEUBELL!" Robin shouted as the girl sagged.

"I'm…fine…" She promised them.

"They will be otherwise occupied." Doctor Desmond continued like she hadn't talked. "Activate the cloning device."  
"Pass!" Robin stated. "That cave is crowded enough."  
"AND PUT THE WEAPON BACK IN IT'S POD!" Doctor Desmond ordered Guardian who walked toward Superboy.

"Hey how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asked.

"Help us…." Aqualad said.

"Please." Blue told Superboy eyes pleading.

"Oh don't start thinking now." The Doctor stated as his G-Gnome hopped onto Superboy's shoulder horns glowing and Superboy's eyes went blank of all emotion.

So that's it….

"See you're not a real boy you're a weapon! You belong to me!" The Doctor ordered.

"He belongs to no one." Blue stated bravely and then braced herself as another shock hit her.

Okay they shock her for more then her power use.

Yay.

"…Well you belong to Cadmus…same thing!" The Doctor corrected himself. "Not get back to your Pod!"

And Superboy turned stiffly and left.

Electric probes reached up out of the bottom of the pod in which their panels they were bolted to where in.

Eight attached themselves to their chests four on each side and they began to shock them.

Shouts of pain filled the air.

"Where is Dubbliex?"

And the human like Genomorph walked out of the shadows.

"Lurking as usual!" The Doctor shook his head. "Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories when that's done and you're sure the clones are viable delete the source material."

In the midst of this damned torture Aqualad spoke and via advanced hearing Superboy heard him.

"Superboy…you live….and you have the right to follow your own path. A weapon…or a person. The choice is yours but ask yourself…what would Superman do?"

The clone turned around arriving back at the chamber in which the sidekick were kept ripping up the control panel causing the probes to stop their electric torture.

"I told you to get back to your…." The Doctor began as he and the Guardian began to run at the clone but where pushed aside.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy stated.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Huh… I don't seem to have heat vision so helping is my only option."

Dude did he just make a joke?

Robin's hands suddenly were free…

Huh he must have picked the lock.

"Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here or he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Really? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin pushed one button and the Pods opened.

"Free Aqualad and Bleubell. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy growled but complied freeing Aqualad first.

"Thank you…." The male said before he turned his attention to the youngest shattering the cuffs over her hands.

"Do you mind?" Blue asked Superboy and he ripped off the electric headband.

"You okay Bleubell?" Aqualad asked and the youngest sidekick's eyes flashed blue causing the other control panel to explode.

"Yeah…I think I'm okay." She nodded smirking slightly.

They all dropped down and made a run for the exit.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in Pods by morning!"

"That guy isn't whelmed…not whelmed at all." Robin stated throwing electric disks at the large balls that contained their blood and DNA which was supposed to hold their clones.

They exploded.

They ran through the hallway.

"We are still forty two levels underground. But if we can make the elevator…."

And then the Genomorphs started coming out of nowhere…

No literally they were coming out of those weird glowing red things on the walls and CEILING.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Blue asked.

"Let's go!"

And they separated.

"Uh I don't think so." Blue shouted making two of the largest Genomorphs turn on each other ramming into one another and the smaller Genomorphs below them until they used all their strength and collapsed.

She back flipped over another two and landed beside Aqualad and Kid Flash, the Boy Wonder joining them seconds later but Superboy was still battling.

"Superboy! Our goal is to escape!"

"YOU WANT TO ESCAPE!" Superboy shouted throwing another Genomorph and following after them.

"Open the door." Aqualad stated and Blue did moving her hand to the side and making it swing open.

Superboy joined them grabbing Aqualad and Blue attempting to fly up the shaft but he started to fall and they hand to stop on a ledge.

"Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know...but it seems you can pick up something that must by the weight of a small building…so still cool." Kid Flash stated.

"Looks like we have to get off at this floor." Robin stated and Blue made the door open again.

They started to run through the hallways Genomorphs right on their tail when Superboy shouted.

"TURN LEFT!"

And they did. Seconds later.

"GO RIGHT!"  
And they hit a deep end….wait a second.

"Wait a go you trying to get re-poded?" Kid Flash snapped.

"No wait this is perfect!" Robin stated.

And they went into the vent.

"At this rate we'll never get out!"

"Sssh!" Superboy hushed him. "Listen…."

"Out this way! There's an exit sign!" Aqualad told them.

And they left the vent Robin instantly going on his computer watch.

"I hacked the motion sensors!" He grinned. "There is now plenty of room between us and them."

"And I've got plenty of room to move!" Kid Flash stated putting on his goggles and zooming up the exit stairs the rest following knocking down Genomorphs as he went.

"More behind us!" Robin announced and Superboy destroyed the stairs.

Kid Flash ran straight into a steel door.

"Oh crud."

"We're cut of from the street." Aqualad stated.

"Thank's my head hadn't noticed." He replied.

"Can't hack this bad boy." Robin told them as Superboy and Aqualad tried to force it open.

The giant Genomorphs rounded the corner and Blue spun putting up her hood and putting both hands up eyes going completely blue as she attempted to force them back.

"This way!" Robin shouted kicking in a small side door and they ran through it to be faced with more of those damned Genomorphs.

Oh and Guardian.

They G-Gnomes horns glowed red and Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash dropped unconscious, Superboy dropped to his knees weakened and Blue flew down clutching her head as the piercing sound racked her brain again.

She wasn't fully aware of Dubbliex announcing he was behind everything guiding the sidekicks to Superboy in hope of freeing all Genomorphs.

The G-Gnome controlling the Guardian leapt off his shoulder freeing him to from it's telepathic hell.

"What is your choice brother?" That she heard because the piercing sound finally eased and relief spread through her body at it.

"I choose…." Superboy began but his voice grew determined. "Freedom!"  
The sidekicks got to their feet as Guardian soon his head.

"Feels like…fog lifting…"

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go." He told them. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." And the crowd parted revealing Desmond…with a test tube containing glowing liquid.

Great….

"Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore order!" He announced before drinking it.

Whatever the heck it was…it caused him to turn into a giant monster.

"Everyone back!" Guardian announced running at the monster to get…thrown into a wall….and knocked unconscious….

Yeah because running at the giant dangerous thing was really the best way to go….

And of course Superboy follows the exact same plan.

Okay he got in a few hits but god this ting was huge! Their fight even burst through the roof and out onto the sublevel on top of theirs.

"Well that's one way to burst through the ceiling! Think Superboy planned that?" Kid Flash asked and he and Robin via rope got up into the room.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad replied and Blue nodded before they joined the others.

How can I put this nicely? Oh yeah…you can't….

Superboy was basically getting his butt kicked.

It was teamwork time!

First Kid Flash sped through the monsters legs causing it to look behind it then turn back to be met with a double punch from Superboy and Aqualad.

It fell back as Kid Flash crouched down making it trip backwards to fall completely.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten!" Kid Flash grinned as Robin made his move sending three exploding disks onto his chest that the monster pushed away standing up and running into a pillar ripped out from it's place glowing blue being thrown at it causing it to stumble turn and run into Superboy where they would begin their punching match from before.

Yeah Superboy lost round two as well….with Aqualad also getting smashed into the floor.

"Guys you got it?" Robin shouted to the remaining two.  
"Got it!"

Time to put the plan into action.

Kid Flash sped up grabbing a piece of…

Okay what was that? Off the monster and cheekily saying.

"I got your nose!"

The monster Doctor roared and went after the fastest boy alive to run head first into the metal door from before via Blue.

"Come at me you incredible Bulk!"

And it did the girl cart wheeling out of the way of his punches.

One of which destroyed another of the pillars holding the ceiling up.

"Whoops try again." She said sliding through his legs as Kid Flash took over.

Robin got Aqualad and Superboy destroying two other pillars while the Boy Wonder himself drew an X on the carpet.

Aqualad using his Water Bearers soaked the floor and thanks to a super punch from Superboy…

Get it? Ha….

Sorry…

The monster aka Doctor Desmond slipped and fell.

Robin blew up the remaining pillar causing the ceiling to fall down on the monster.

Superboy ducked over Kid Flash as the building started to cave and Blue used the falling rubble to shield the other two.

When the building had completely collapsed and they should have been buried under the rubble but really only suffered a few scrapes and bruises the sidekicks and Superboy broke through the stones and were okay.

Yay for the clone and the manipulator right?

"We….did…it." Aqualad panted.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin smirked.

"Yes….yes there was…." Blue stated gasping for breath. "I need sugar…and lots of it."

"See…" Kid Flash stated pointing up and Superboy looked. "The moon."

And then they saw it…the Big Guy himself number 01 on the League…

Superman.

"Oh and Superman….do we keep our promises or what?"

And then the rest of the League showed up and yes I mean ALL of the League.

"Oh….this can't be good…" Blue muttered inching closer to Aqualad.

Superboy walked forward and picked up the torn part of his shirt….

The Superman symbol.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it….." Kid Flash mumbled walking forward.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy snapped.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking."

Oh boy.

One half of the League took the monster-fied Doctor Desmond but their mentors, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Superman remained behind.

Superman walked over to his clone but the conversation didn't really go well.

Okay it went nowhere with Superman promising the League would sort something out for Superboy before flying away.

Ouch….that had to hurt.

"Cadmus will be investigated….all fifty-two levels." Batman told them making the sidekicks turn to face him and their mentors. "…But let's make one thing clear…"  
"You should have called!" The Flash interrupted.

"…End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems. Disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

The sidekicks looked at each other and Superboy as well. Aqualad stepped forward.

"I am sorry. But we will." He told the League.

"Aqualad. Stand down." Aqualad told him but he would not.

"Apologizes my king but…but no. we did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something strong, an alliance. Important." Aqualad said determined.

"If this about the thing at the Hall the four of you…"  
"The five of us." Kid Flash interrupted.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us….otherwise why teach us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let them tell us what to do!" Superboy asked angrily walking toward the mentors. "It's simple! Get on board or get out of the way!"  
They stood together united….waiting.

Waiting for their mentors to make a decision.

**Mount Justice.**

**July Eighth, 08:04**

They stood there in civilian gear completely comfortable with each other in front of their mentors, Red Tornado, Hawkman and Black Canary.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman explained.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash told them smiling.

"If Cadmus proves to be getting smarter. Batman needs a Team that can operate on sly." Aquaman explained.

"The six of your will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool…wait six?"

They turned and found two figures walking toward them one they knew…the other they didn't.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

"Hi…" The green skinned girl smiled.

"Yes!" Blue said looking up at the ceiling smiling happily. "Thank gods. The testosterone would have killed me."

Bleu Illusion rolled his eyes.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash muttered to Robin walking toward her. "Uh welcome aboard!" He grinned."  
"I can just tell he's going to be painful." Blue stated earning a laugh from Robin.

"…I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Bleubell…it's cool if you forget their names."

Okay didn't he forget someone?

Uh…boys…

The team (minus Superboy) went to greet their new teammate.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin prompted and he did….gradually.

Miss Martian's white shirt with the red X instantly went from white with X to black with X. "I uh…like your t-shirt."

He gave a small smile earning him a light dig in the ribs from Robin and a slap on the back from the fastest boy alive.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said.

"I can't agree with you more." Blue nodded.

* * *

**So long chapter right?**

**Yay! **

**Please, Please, PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbour

**I AM BACK! With a whole new chapter!**

**And I still do not own!**

**Civilian outfit for Blue on my profile!**

* * *

**Star City.**

**July 17****, ****23:16**

Speedy growled in frustration as he noticed the familiar yellow blur run through the gun wielding thieves disarming them and leaving them dazed as the laugh of Robin the Boy Wonder himself filled the air.

Aqualad landed on one of the large boxes using his Water Bearers to knock out two more.

A light blue and black clad twelve year old appeared on another box, her hood of the black waist length, sleeveless custom made spandex jacket with a light blue BB in a circle on the back pulled up, mask on, eyes glowing hand out.

Two goons' eyes turned blue turning to each other punching the other in the face and repeating the action until they both dropped unconscious.

Their leader Brick throws a box at the running Speedy who dodges it letting another arrow fly.

It hit Brick who threw another box that the archer dodged, Aqualad landing beside him his Water Bearer turning into a sword slicing straight through the box.

"The cave is perfect." He told Speedy. "It has everything the Team will need."

Robin landed on the boxes too. "For covert missions!" He told the former sidekick no wait sorry 'partner' of Green Arrow.

"You know spy stuff!" The Boy Wonder stated as Kid Flash sped to a stop in front of them.

"And wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian…but I saw her first!" He stated and they heard the tiniest of 'thumps' looked up as Blue jumped from a high box to stand beside Kid Flash.

"It really is perfect." She stated.

But they were interrupted by Brick throwing another box, they all scattered again expect for Blue who put her hand up, stopped it and sent it back again Speedy shooting an arrow through it and at Brick exploding just before it hit him.

He continued to let the arrows fly.

Brick chuckled. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a mans job!" He laughed.

"Well that's just insulting." Blue stated from her place behind a box now. "I'm a girl!" She shouted making a bunch of boxes fall on top of Brick.

Speedy shot one final arrow encasing the smuggler in a high-density polyurethane foam restraining him.

"Nice!" Kid Flash stated nodding his approval.

The archer turned and walked past the other members of the team.

"So Speedy you in?"  
"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do! I don't need a babysitter to watch me hang out in a clubhouse with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke! Something to keep you occupied and in your place!" He snapped and heard Blue land behind him.

"This team was formed because we went against direct orders and investigated Project Cadmus nearly getting ourselves killed by the way and afterwards when they wanted to separate we wouldn't so they formed the Team with Miss Martian as well as Superboy…..we're not kids. We're heroes." She told him.

He scoffed. "Whatever…I don't want any part of it."

And he left them alone on the docks.

**Mount Justice.**

**July 18, 11:16.**

"Recognised, Robin P: 01, Kid Flash P: 03."

The two heroes ran up towards their teammates. "Have you asked him?"  
"What did he say?"

"He's arriving now." Aqualad informed them smiling.

"What are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked as he….rushed off the rest following him.

They met him outside Kid Flash waving up at him. "Red Tornado!"  
"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility."

"It's been over a week and nothing…"  
"You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado interrupted. "For the time being simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad stated.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise."  
"Stop listening to Bleu Illusion he sucks when it comes to kids I can vouch for that." Blue told him.

"Perhaps." He continued like she hadn't spoken. "You can keep busy by familiarising yourselves with the Cave."  
"Keep busy? Does he think we're falling for this?" Kid Flash complained.

"Oh I'll find out!" Miss Martian stated turning to where Red Tornado had just gone eyes narrowing then she shook her head. "Sorry I forgot he's a machine. In organic I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though!" Kid Flash stated. "So uh…you know what I'm thinking right now?"  
"We all know what you're thinking now." Robin hit him.

"Ow." The Fastest Boy alive muttered.

"Ew! Twelve year old over here!" The girl shook her head in disgust.

"…And now we tour the clubhouse…." Aqualad sighed.

"Well Superboy and I live here…."  
"Hey!" Blue stated fake outraged. "I stay five nights a week!" The girl said folding her arms.

"….uh sorry Bleubell…"

"Don't all I know is the way to my room, he living room and the kitchen. I've got my own bathroom it's pretty awesome."

Miss Martian smiled. "Anyway we can play tour guides!"

They all looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't!" Kid Flash told him. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private!" Robin told him hitting the back of his head.

"Wow…I'm twelve and I know how bad he is at flirting." Blue said to Aqualad face-palming.

"Uh huh….Team building…we'll all go."

And it began.

"So….this would be our front door…."

And it continued like that until they came out the other side looking over the ocean. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain!"

"…It was hollowed out by Green Lantern and Superman during the early days of the League." Kid Flash explained.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy frowned. "Yeah that makes sense."

"If villains know about the cave….we must be on constant alert…" Miss Martian frowned.

"The bad guys know, we know, they know about the place. So they'd never think to look here." Robin promised her.

"We're hiding in plain sight." Blue told her and she nodded.

"Ah…that's much clearer."

"I smell smoke." Superboy frowned.

"Uh! My cookies!" And the Martian flew off.

"Wait cookies?" Blue's ears picked up causing Superboy and Aqualad to look down at the girl.

"What? I'm twelve!" She told them as they started walking toward the kitchen.

Yeah the cookies were burnt beyond repair.

"I was trying a new recipe from episode seventeen of….uh...never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great!" Robin promised. "He doesn't seem to mind!" He pointed at Kid Flash who was _eating_ the burnt cookies!

"I have a serious metabolism." The red head shrugged.

"I'll….make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks Aqualad."  
"We're off duty call me Kaldur'ahm….actually my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad told her.

"I'm Wally!" Kid Flash told her. "See I already trust you with my secret identity unlike Mr dark glasses over here. Batman had forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Robin scowled.

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz…but you can call me Megan…it's uh my earth name!"

Superboy started to walk away but turned around shouting "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
They all looked at M'gann who frowned as her voice entered their heads.

"_What's wrong I don't understand everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_."  
"M'gann stop!" Aqualad ordered her. "Things are different on earth here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides Cadmus' little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said pointing at Superboy.

"I…uh didn't mean to…"  
"Just stay out!" Superboy growled and stormed out of the kitchen.

Everything went silent for a second until M'gann hit her head and smiled "Hello M'gann I know what we can do!"  
They all followed her passing Superboy, M'gann hung back for a moment asking him to come with but he shut her out before giving in and following her.

"By the way." Blue said in the elevator and everyone turned to look at her but she was looking at Superboy.

"You're not alone. I never knew my real name so just call me Blue….."

"Blue? Really?" Wally's mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile.

"Bleubell is the only name I've ever known! Makes sense to just call me Blue when I'm off duty….anything else just…wouldn't suit me….sorry…." She muttered looking down but Kaldur put a hand on the youngest of their team's shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

And the elevator doors opened.

"It's my Martian bio-ship!"

It looked like a giant red and black egg.

"Cute…not aero dynamic but cute!" Wally told her.

"It's at rest silly I'll wake it!"

She'll…what?

Oh okay…not it looks like a spaceship.

"Well are you coming?" Miss Martian asked and the group walked forward somewhat reluctantly.

"Strap in for launch!"

They did taking seats in various places of the cock-pit.

"Awesome."

The doors opened and they took off.

While Robin teased Wally about how he couldn't flirt for shit and Kaldur was governing Superboy on how to apologize Blue did what most teen (or at least pre-teen) girls do when on a long drive or ride somewhere.

She plugged in her iPod.

Yay for music!  
Until of course Wally fit her gently on the back "Yo, we got a mission! Take out the earphones."

She did.

"We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann was saying.

"I think I know what caused it…." Superboy stated as a mini tornado was wrecking through the car park of the power plant and straight at them until they were caught in it for a few minutes but M'gann got them out and….uh parked? The Bio-ship.

"Robin are tornado's common in New England?" Kaldur asked.

"Robin!"  
"But he was just here!" M'gann frowned.

"And I think I know where he went." Blue stated pointing at the Power Plant.

Entering they saw Robin fall to the floor after being thrown into the stone wall.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Never got his name but he likes to play rough."

"My apologies you may address me as Mister Twister."

"I'm pretty sure that's a candy bar." Blue stated shrugging.

But to give Mr Candy his due his tornado did knock out Superboy.

Or at least take him out for a period of time.

Aqualad looked at M'gann then at Blue as Wally placed his goggled on taking them out of his back pocket.

Uh…did he carry them around with him?

Dude really?

Anyway Wally sped into action M'gann flying in behind Blue just jumping out of the way of gusts of wind aimed at the five foot two twelve year old.

I don't think she's ever gone so many flips in one fight….

But one false move had her slammed against the wall like the rest of the team (minus Robin.)

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero I was not however prepared to be fighting children."

"We're not children!" Robin shouted throwing an explosive to an avail.

"Have you no adult supervision….you're quite disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you disturbed! Let's see if you're more 'turbed' once we kick your can!"

Blue still weak but conscious forced a door above Mr Candy to open forcing him to be covered in brown stuff followed by steam and when that cleared Superboy made his move.

Yeah that failed too…

Blue picked herself up off the ground and rolled her shoulder as it left but waiting they're missing…

"Wally!" She yelped and hopped over the railing running out the door after Mister Twister.

"Bleubell! Stop…." Robin shouted but the youngest never looked back.

"She doesn't wait does she?" He asked.

"You can't really say anything." Superboy said as they followed her.

Wally zoomed out in front of Mister Twister.

"What did you do to my team?" He asked angrily.

"Embarrassed them." It stated throwing Wally back inside a tornado to be saved by M'gann.

Blue let out a low whistle finally showing herself up standing on a branch in the trees before dropping down in front of Superboy.

"You okay?"

"Never touched me." She replied. "It was too busy messing with Wally I never even got to….well do anything really."

"What do you want?" Kaldur shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!"  
"Read his mind. Find a weakness!" Kaldur ordered M'gann.

"I….thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's okay as long as it's a villain." Blue said to her. "Trust me….I know what I'm talking about."  
M'gann tried and couldn't. "Uh! Hello Megan! It's Red Tornado in disguise! I can't read anything! He's inorganic! And how many androids do you know that can make tornadoes!"

"Red Tornado sent us here…." Kaldur began.

"…After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin began.

"This is his test….something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it we're a joke. This game? Is so over!"

Blue frowned and looked up at 'Mister Twister' who stared back as the boys shouted at him to 'end this' at the android began to conjure up a storm.

"No….." She whispered. "This…..No!" Just as a massive bomb came at them shoving all but Superboy back.

The clone leapt up into the air but was struck by lightning crashing onto the ground.

Suddenly they found themselves shrouded and the android oh so kindly letting them live….

What a nice guy right?

Oh yeah and if they tried to fight him again he'd show no mercy before he flew away.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I…placed the Bio-hip between us…."

And then Superboy went ape.

Again. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into believing it was Red Tornado!"  
Kaldur opened his mouth but it was Blue who beat him to it standing in front of M'gann glaring up at the clone.

"Everyone's powers come with problems and everyone makes a mistake. This is what you're second fight maybe…I don't know? Who are you to judge a mistake? You maybe 'Super'-boy but you're still capable of making a mistake! You're not perfect. You're temperamental, impatient and half the time you're just a straight up asshole!" She barked at him causing all the boys eyebrows go up and Superboy to clench his fists. "It was a mistake made by a rooky…and she's inexperienced sure but…that doesn't give you a right to act like you aren't capable of doing something stupid. Before you question somebody else's abilities. Take a look at your own." The girl told him before running off in the direction Mister Twister came from.

Blue hopped from tree to tree before entering Happy Harbour where tornadoes raged through the town.

A car came at her but one flash of blue through her eyes and it dropped harmlessly in front of her. Blue was pissed.

And she wasn't going to be taken lightly.

A tornado came rushing at her and in her pissed off state her hand cut through it her eyes turning blue and staying like that.

"I told you not…"  
"To come after you. But here's a thing about me. I don't take orders…" Two street lights blew. "From anybody." She told him.

"You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate…"

"Duck." She told him quickly before dropping down as Superboy leapt over her and landed a punch on him before it backed away and took to the skies via tornado.

She stood up calmly as the rest of the boys arrived.

As they fought M'gann's voice rang out through their heads with Superboy getting angry…again but M'gann wasn't having any of it.

"_I know I messed up but now I am very clear on what we need to do! Trust me!"_ She said. It wasn't a question it was a statement an order even.

"_What you need M'gann?"_ Blue answered… _"You can hear me right."_

"_I can hear you Blue now all of you listen…"_  
Minutes later Red Tornado flew into the battlefield. "Hit the showers all of you. I thought you could handle this but I guess you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" Robin protested.  
"I said go!"

So the two wind androids began a battle that ended with Red Tornado on the ground with Mr Candy aka Mister Twister attaching some wires to his head and promising him the 'reprogramming won't take long…'

The robotic hand of 'Red Tornado' reached up and ripped the wires off his head morphing into M'gann's. "Longer then you might think." She told him sweetly.

"No…." It stumbled back into a tornado which was really Kid Flash spinning around…and around…and around….

When it was free it 'fell' into another one which was courtesy of the Mini Manipulator Blue.

"I'm not one for dramatics when it comes to my abilities. I usually go straight for the heart. Or main frame. Whichever works." The girl stated smirking as her twister died and the android stumbled out of it, into an angry Superboy who repeatedly punched it over and over and over…even creating a hole through the thing's chest before shoving it straight into the ocean.

Of course that's where Kaldur would come in copping off an arm and sending it up onto the grass where M'gann would take off using her ability to get the other arm off…

And finally the Boy Wonder would throw his explosives…

The chest of Mister Twister would open and a 'man' came out stumbling.

M'gann frowned and looked at Blue who nodded agreeing with her.

Something wasn't right about this guy.

The pilot flew out of Mister Twister where M'gann would crush him with Kaldur screaming no M'gann.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars but on earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted.

"You said you trusted me…Blue could you?"  
Blue lifted the stone up and there it was….the mangled body of android.

Weird huh? A robot piloted by a robot.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." M'gann stated.

Wally picked up one of the 'eyeballs' of the things and stated. "Cool souvenir."  
"Dude what?" Blue shook her head.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur smiled.

"Yeah! You rocked this mission! Get it rocked?"

"Ignore him." Robin told her.

"I'm really glad you're on this team." The Boy Wonder continued.

"Me two." M'gann smiled.

"Me three!" Blue stated hugging her gently. "I'd kill someone if it was just me and them! So thank you god you're here!"

The Martian chuckled. "Anytime Blue."

-THE CAVE-

"Hey Blue?" Kaldur stated and the youngest looked up at him.

"Uh huh?" She asked frowning closing the book she'd been reading.

"Earlier you and Superboy…the way you stood up for M'gann."

"It was actually rather selfish really. I wanted Superboy to realise just because he's big…just because he's strong….it doesn't mean he's the boss of her, of us of….me. I spent a part of my life in Bleu Illusion's shadow and while I love him like a father I won't be talked down to again." She stood up. "And I mean it."

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

They looked over the remains of the robot. "It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur stated and the robot agreed.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. this was your battle I do not believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me." Red Tornado stated.

"But if you're in danger?" M'gann frowned.

"Consider this matter closed." He told her firmly before turning to leave.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things."  
"Bleu Illusion would have seen how long I'd have lasted then jumped in." Blue stated. "He's the tough love type." She explained.

"Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude harsh!" Wally told the Boy Wonder.

"And incorrect I have a heart carbon steel alloy, and excellent hearing." Red Tornado warned him.

"Uh….right sorry."

"You gotta be more respectful." Kaldur shook his head.

"Speedy was so wrong!" Wally grinned "This team thing…"  
"Might just work out." Kaldur agreed.

"So anyone for Chinese takeout?" Blue asked.

"Sure…"  
"Yeah…"  
"I'm in."

Okay maybe they could survive as a team.

* * *

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Drop-Zone

**Yo I'm back! And I still don't own.**

**What language are the Cult of the Kobra speaking? I took it as Spanish coz that's what it sounded to me….**

**Sprained my ankle yesterday in PE! Ow Ow Ow!**

* * *

**Caribbean Sea.**

**July 22, 20:08.**

They sat in the Bio-ship as they travelled by nightfall. "We're approaching Santa Prisca." M'gann stated.

-THE DAY BEFORE-

Batman's presence in the Cave was welcome…it meant a mission but then again it made them nervous, worried even.

"Isla Santa Prisca this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous illegal neurosteroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom." Batman explained. The red heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operative at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been in explicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a recon covert mission of only observe and report if the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop-zones…"  
"So who's in charge?" Robin asked.

"Work that out amongst yourselves."

Robin nodded.

-BACK TO PRESENT-

"Drop zone A in thirty." M'gann stated.

Kaldur stood up switching on his new Stealth-tech and nodded. "Ready."  
"Putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." M'gann said.

Without stopping the Bio-ship opened a special compartment on its bottom side and Kaldur dropped out and into the water.

A few minutes later the Bio-Ship came to a halt.

"Drop zone B." M'gann told them and they stood up preparing to drop into Santa Prisca.

Kid Flash grinned as his suit turned black thanks to Stealth Tech.

"How cool is this?" He laughed.

"Impressive." M'gann said as her clothes changed from the light blue, white and red to just black and red.

"I think I've got you guys beat….no offense or anything." Blue stated and they looked at the transformed Bleubell.

She'd pressed a secret button on her sliver wrist guard turning it black with the barest hint of a sliver sheen, her spandex, no sleeved black tracksuit waist length jacket complete with black hood and a circle with BB in bright light blue letters stayed the same but the BB dulled into a dark navy.

The light blue of her also sleeveless shirt turned into a dark navy and the stripe on either side of her black shorts also turned the very dark blue colour, the same with her just over the knee light blue socks that never seemed to slip down.

Even the blue that had lightly decorated the black mask sort of like Robin's turned navy as she put her hood up.

M'gann cracked a smile. "Navy looks….good on you Blue."  
"Thanks." She nodded.

"Liking the threads Bleubell! Very dark and mysterious! Hey Supey still not to late to put on the new Stealth Tech!" Wally grinned.

"No capes no tights, no offense." He sneered.

"It totally works for you." M'gann smiled and faltered a bit. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes!"

Blue shook her head. Wow that was painful to watch….

"I'm surrounded by lovesick teens that are getting nowhere….great." Blue muttered to herself.

Then the floor opened from underneath them and they dropped down into Santa Prisca Superboy actually creating a freaking hole as he did.

"Knew I didn't need a line."  
"Instead you created a hole! That doesn't mix with the 'covert' part of this operation!" Robin snapped.

"What he said." Blue nodded.

Contacting Aqualad he told them to make their way to the factory and he'll meet them there.

"Roger that."

And they took off through the trees.

As they walked Superboy stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh no…wait is this, a super hearing thing?" Wally asked.

"You do have great ears." M'gann gushed.

"Okay Rob what…."

"He's not here." Blue told him.

"Man I hate it when he does that."

"_Superboy, Kid switch to thermal mode see if you're being tracked." _Aqualad ordered via transmission.

Kid Flash slipped down his goggles and did as told.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." He told them.

Superboy looked the other way. "Two squads but they'll meet each other before they meet us."

And then the shooting started. Blue flinched and covered her ears for a few seconds until she saw Superboy narrow his eyes at her and she dropped her hands from her ears looking away.

"_Stay clear of it."_ Aqualad's voice sounded through they're communicators.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just as soon as I find Rob!" Wally told him speeding off into the trees.

And got himself into trouble landing straight in the middle of the skirmish.

The rest of the team arrived Superboy tackling one of the leaders….

At least I think he was one of the leaders….he was bigger then them at least.

Of course that's when Robin showed up berating them for not 'following his lead' and disappearing into the juggle.  
"That's what you were doing? We're not mind readers you know!" Wally stated and M'gann looked at him strangely.

"Or I'm not anyway." He backtracked.

"You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." M'gann frowned.

Blue ducked a man's fist. "I'm really not in the mood for this." And her eyes flashed.

The gun he carried glowed blue and lifted into the air the butt of it smacking the man on his forehead causing him to drop unconscious.

Aqualad showed up and got rid of the last enemy.

"I recognise those uniforms." Robin frowned. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."  
"I'm sure Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"Agreed and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and the goons I'm betting that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra's on Venom radio Bats and we'll be home in time for…." Wally cut in.  
"These cultists aren't on Venom they're hoarding the stuff! We don't leave not until I know why."  
"Until you know why?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"This team needs a leader."  
"And it's _you_? Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"I was unaware you're age had anything to do with your placement on this team." Blue whispered to Aqualad.

The boys continued to argue.

"And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to lead?" M'gann asked Superboy who scoffed and shook his head.

"You?"  
"After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

"You did alright." He smiled.

And the boys were still arguing…

"Dude! _You_ don't even have any powers!"  
"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh! You're not Batman."

"Closest thing we've got!"  
"And you're both close to getting your heads rammed into that tree shut up!" Blue told them as one of the 'goons' started to laugh.

"Such clever niños…but you only know half the story." He said.

"Así que nos dicen." (**So tell us.**) Blue asked him.

"Let me show you. I'll get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." M'gann stated.

"Do your thing girl." Blue stated and the Martian's eyes began to glow.

"Ah, ah, ah chica. Bane is not that easy."

"Uh! He's mentally reciting football scores and….español. This could take a while."  
Blue stepped in front of her and knelt down in front of 'Bane.'

"¿Qué acabo de hacer nos lo dijiste?" (**How about I just make you tell us?**) She asked him placing two fingers on his forehead.

"It's not complicated chica; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

They looked at each other sighed and nodded.

They untied him and followed Bane through the forest.

"So…you speak Spanish?"  
"I like to study." She replied but she didn't really sound…honest? But Aqualad nodded anyway.

Her business was her business.

Soon they over looked the factory.

"Look at all that product…and if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects…"  
"We have to find that buyer." Aqualad stated.

"Just what I was thinking." Wally stated.

"You a thinker?"

"Sarcasm? Dude a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane picked up a rock which now revealed to be blocking a passageway underground.

"Answers are this way." He told them.

"Que major que sea." (**They better be**.) Blue warned him as they followed Bane into the passageway.

Two turns left and one push of a button later they were inside the factory.

And then Robin ran off.

"Does he ever wait?"  
"No he just likes to do that."  
"I'll go and check this place out and be back before the Boy Wonder!" Kid Flash stated and sped off.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented dryly.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad frowned.

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the shelves." Superboy noticed. "They're not touching this venom."  
"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann asked.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy stated.

"Uh okay…" Blue stated. "Miss M, maybe you should check it out. You're the only one that can cloak yourself."

She nodded. "Okay. Wait here." She put up her hood and disappeared.

A few minutes later Aqualad got a mental imagine of their mystery buyer.

"Sportsmaster? He's our buyer?" He pressed his communicator. "Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?"

Static.

"Ugh! I can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Com's jammed. We need a plan. Now."  
"I have a suggestion." Bane began and flew over the side at two armed Cultist guards.

"What is he…?"

Then a giant monster flew through the window (and some of the wall) knocking them straight onto the group followed by what must have been his friends…

"Destroy them!" He was ordered and it began to charge.

Superboy ran at the monster meeting it halfway as the two began to fight.

The other cultists began to fire their weapons Aqualad blocking them with his Water-Bearers.

Blue put her hand up as the bullets whizzed at her and they dropped to the ground.

Cool.

"Miss Martian radio is jammed link us up!" Aqualad ordered and then the voice of the girl lilted through their minds.

"_Everyone on line?"_  
_"Yeah…."_ Superboy stated.

"_You know it beautiful."_ Wally grinned.

"_I'm in."_ Blue said.

"_Good. Robin?" _

"_Kind of busy now."_ The Boy Wonder replied.

"_We need to retreat. Kid clear a path."_ Aqualad ordered.

"_So on it."_

The Team ran back the way they came with Superboy the last one to leave the factory but they were followed by that damned monster.

"Superboy! Bleubell the support beams!"

They nodded, Superboy punched them out while Blue made them break and collapse.

The roof caved in front them leaving the group in darkness as Robin broke open a glow stick.

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience but perhaps that is what left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk but this Team is new. And a leader must be clear he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad stated.

"So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand…oh who am I kidding? I think you should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."  
"Please! I can run circles…"  
"Wally come on! You know he's the one we all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" M'gann smiled.

"Could have told you." Superboy agreed and Aqualad looked at Blue.

"Blue?"  
"This team needs a leader and if it's going to be anyone it should be you." The youngest stated.

"Okay!" Wally finally agreed.

"Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Kaldur told Robin. "You're born to lead this team. Maybe not now but soon."

Robin nodded.

"Alright." Kaldur began. "Our first priority is preventing the shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny I had the same thought!" Robin grinned.

"Don't ruin the moment." Blue told him.

"Let's move out."

They ran through the passageway. "Okay so Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer but it doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to require the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom that took some major nerd no-how." Wally agreed.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Kaldur told them as someone stepped in front of them.

Bane.

'Shit I knew there was something missing…' Blue thought but put on her game face.

"Halt niños. I'm feeling explosive." He held a trigger in his hand and right above their heads they saw he'd rigged it with bombs.

"You betrayed us why?" Aqualad asked but in his head… _"Kid you'll need a running start…."_

"I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying if the latter the Justice League surely would have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once again. Blowing the tunnel with you inside…should have the same affect…."

And in a flash of red and black the trigger was out of his hands.

"With what?" He turned to see Kid Flash. "This trigger thingy?"

He went to punch him but he froze stopped by a blue glow and with Miss Martian's help floated up above their heads.

"No deberías haber hecho eso ..." (**You really shouldn't have done that**.) Blue told him. "Superboy?"

"Finally. Drop him."

And the two girls let their hold go.

He dropped straight onto Superboy's fist.

"The helicopter is operational…"

Then all hell broke loose.

A blur of black and red speeded through the armed guards knocking them down as they went.

A creator was created as Superboy landed in front of Mammoth. "Go again?" He asked and Mammoth roared charging…

To be met with a strong current of water knocking him aside.

"Sorry not the plan." Superboy mocked.

Superboy stumbled as Sportsmaster started to shoot him with a laser gun that must have really hurt.

Blue dropped behind Sportsmaster and went to make the gun rip itself out of Sportsmaster grip but he spun so fast no one saw it coming grabbing the girl his grip tight around her throat and chest with one arm as he continued to fire with the other.

She struggled to get air…no air…no power…

Sportsmaster backed up into his helicopter. "Thanks for the work out but I got to fly." And he threw Blue at Superboy who caught the smaller female.

The helicopter began to take flight and M'gann landed beside them and showed the duo…

The trigger from the bombs.

She pressed it and helicopter went boom on one end crashing into the factory and making it explode.

But Sportsmaster parachuted away.

Kobra slammed Robin away from him at the team's feet as the Boy Wonder got up.

"Another time then…." Kobra told the Team before backing away into the shadows of the bushes.

He was gone.

Robin smiled at Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to lead." He smiled. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this to Batman!"

**Mount Justice.**

**August 4, 13:06.**

They stood in line as Batman droned on and on…

"A simple recon mission! You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing you're many mistakes! Until then…good job."

Their heads snapped up and they looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy….how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you chose who leads determines character." He stated as Batman left them.

"Did that really just happen?" Blue asked.

"I….yeah I think it did." Wally said and they looked at one another.

How the hell had they gotten away with that one?

* * *

**How you liked it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Schooled

**Still not owning anything!**

* * *

**Mount Justice.**

**August 6, 13:06**

The team (minus Superboy) stood around a holograph air hockey table as Kaldur was unable to block a shot from Blue.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He muttered.

"Dude you just got served!" Wally laughed.

"_Recognised Superboy, P: 04." _

The clone stormed in.

"Hi…Superboy how was Metropolis?" M'gann tried to ask but…

Yeah Mr 'I need Anger-Management' just stormed past them.

"Ready for training everyone?" A female voice asked them.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann grinned running up to embrace her uncle.

"M'gann! I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." Martian Manhunter said.

"A few bumps but I'm learning!"  
"That's…all I can ask."

Superboy who was watching turned to leave them.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary told him. She walked to the centre of the platform and it glowed under her feet. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors." She began taking off her jacket flinching at the new bandage around her arm. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job. Now combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms you should always be acting now reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."  
Blue went to put up her hand but Kid Flash beat her too it.

"Right here…." And then he began his flirting…again.

On the plus side. He did get slammed to the ground pretty quickly.

Oh Wally…he never learns…

"Good block but did anybody see what he did wrong?"  
"Oo, Oo! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin offered that got a light laugh from Blue.

"Dude!"  
"He allowed me to dictate the terms of…" Black Canary began.

"Oh please." Superboy interrupted. "With my powers the fight is always on my terms."

"…And it begins." Blue whispered to the other four.

"…I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time." Superboy finished.

"Prove it." Black Canary told him.

They faced each other and Superboy went for a punch which she sidestepped, she grabbed the Boy of Steel's arm and flung him halfway across the room.

"Ha-ha!" Robin laughed pointing at him until Kaldur elbowed him which still didn't stop him he just put his hands over his mouth and continued to laugh.

Superboy got up and growled at his teacher. "You're angry. Good. But don't react channel that anger into…."

Superboy charged. Black Canary jumped over him spun down and took the legs out from under the clone.

"That's it. I'm done!" He scowled standing up.

"Training is mandatory."

But the screen behind them lit up with an incoming message.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker is capable of studying then duplicating the powers of his opponents Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new opponent."  
"Whoa one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash muttered.

"In the end it took eight League members four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android who made it T.O Morrow?" Robin asked.

"Good guess Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter explained.

Kaldur frowned. "He's dead…"

"Or so we all thought or hoped."  
"Could it be a copycat?" Blue asked.

"It's possible but to make sure this threat is permanently neutralised we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate starlight facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." Batman said,

"Every precaution is being taken we'll have four additional trucks to create confusion encase Ivo or anyone tries to undercover the remains. You will spilt into under cover teams to safe guard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally grinned.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy snapped and Blue sighed.

"…You have something better to do?" Batman asked.

"Is it possible that this android has a tracker on it? Something for Ivo or anyone to follow it to Boston or New York?" Blue asked before the Boy of Steel could blow his top.

"Red Tornado found no trace of one but that is why you must be extra vigilant on the roads."

They nodded.

"Co-ordinates received." Kaldur said suddenly.

"Let's go!"

They nodded again and got ready to leave but Black Canary put a hand on Superboy's shoulder "When you're ready. I'll be here."

**Litchfield County.**

**August 6, 20:08**

They waited in the trees on their new motorbikes and civilian clothes.

On Batman's nod the trucks rolled out and the Team revved their engines and drove off.

Kid Flash, Kaldur and M'gann heading to Boston, Robin, Superboy and Blue to Manhattan.

They had communicators built into their helmets and it wasn't long before Robin talked.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right!"

Blue shook her head, her bike had auto-drove (thanks Red Tornado!) so really al she had to do was hold on and look like she was doing something.

Robin frowned and looked at Superboy who was in the middle of the three. "Cleary you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is apart of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way same with Batman…me…"

"And me. Superboy look at me, I'm twelve, I'm five foot two and I'm what ninety eight pounds? You have to be able to take down bigger guys. It's just…part of the job." The youngest stated but he just sped up in front of them.

"He really doesn't like me does he?" She asked Robin.

"Well remember when you shouted in his face?"  
"Oh shut up Robin." She told him and he grinned behind his helmet.

Then of course all hell broke loose. Monkey robots appeared out of nowhere attaching themselves onto the truck.

No I'm dead serious. They were black monkeys with glowing green parts.

"_Robin, Bleubell, and Superboy our truck is under attack."_ Kaldur sounded through their communicators.

"Kind of figured." Robin replied staring at their own mess.

"I. Hate. Monkeys."

"Robot Monkeys totally Ivo's tweak style. Eh, guys switch your ride to battle mode." Robin told them and Blue did.

"This is awesome." She told the Boy Wonder.

"I know right!"  
"No point." Superboy stated jumping off his bike and leaping onto the truck causing the motorcycle to turn on its side and fall back toward Robin and Blue.

Blue jumped off her bike as Superboy's came sliding at her nearly knocking over Robin.

Robin grabbed the youngest and they used the rope to get onto the truck as well.

"Blue get up top!" Robin shouted quickly giving her a leg up as she took off her helmet.

"Get off this thing!" She shouted her eyes flashing as four monkeys green parts turned blue and they fell off the truck smashing on the ground below.

But she wasn't fast enough to save Superboy from getting his eyes blasted by a heat ray and thrown off the truck.

"Dammit." She muttered and ducked two coming from both sides so they hit one another.

"STOP!" She shouted as they used their heat vision to open a doorway inside via ceiling nearly falling off the side about to get back up when Superboy would land on the truck her grip would falter and she fell onto the road below hitting her head as she went causing her to cut it and it bleed from her forehead.

"Uh…ow…" She muttered as her vision slightly blurred and her eyes closed.

Things went dark.

Two monkeys blew the tires and Robin managed to get the driver out before it turned over but Superboy was still on the damn thing.

Robin helped the driver walk out from the corn field where they had jumped into saw the youngest of the group running to kneel next to her.

Superboy picked up the truck and threw it.

The monkeys had taken the parts and flew off.

Superboy followed.

"SUPERBOY!" Robin shouted but didn't go after him.

Blue was still unconscious.

"_Aqualad to Robin…we've lost our cargo are you…"_

"It's gone. So is Superboy and….I'm worried about Blue. She was thrown off the truck when Superboy jumped on it. She's unconscious. And her forehead is bleeding."  
_"Okay…keep an eye on her alright…Aqualad to Superboy give us your co-ordinates and we'll help you."_

"_**Don't need help! Don't want any!"**_

"_Superboy? Superboy?"_

"Yeah I think he ditched his com." Robin stated.

Blur started to stir and she opened her eyes.

"Okay ow…" She sat up or at least tried to.

"Hey, hey Bleubell stop it's okay…."

"I'm fine just help me sit up."  
"I really don't think you should."

"Robin…just help me up."  
"Uh okay if you're sure."

He gently sat the younger girl up. "Is it deep?" She asked him pointing to her cut on her forehead.

"Not really….you won't need stitches or anything and it's stopped bleeding."

"Okay…." She placed her hand over it and winced.

She shook her head and slowly stood up.

"Maybe you shouldn't…"  
"Shut up Robin."

"O-Kay…"

"Guys. Robin to Aqualad Bleubell's up. What do we do now?"  
_"This mission can still work if we get the parts before their resembled."  
_"Oh great but we don't know where to look!" Wally's voice sounded.

"Maybe we do." Robin replied kneeling before one of the broken monkey's that littered the road.

He hacked into the monkey using his computer watch.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked so how did the monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! Bleubell you called it the parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal which means I can track them with the one I've got. Looks like both sets are converging on…." His mouth dropped. "Gotham city."

"_That far south? Me and M'gann won't make it there any time soon. I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_  
Robin pressed a button on his wrist and his bike picked up again driving towards him but Blue's was trashed. "You can ride with me there's space and you're small."  
"Uh thanks?" The girl said rubbing her head.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah uh huh I'm fine." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Defiantly a disaster huh?"  
"Heavy on the dis." His smaller friend agreed.

"Let's get changed first. This gear doesn't suit me." She stated pointing the motorcycle wear she was forced into over her outfit.

"Whatever fashionista."

**Gotham City.**

**August 6, 21:21.**

They met up with Kid Flash on the city limits.

"Isn't this cosy?" He grinned at the sight of Robin driving and Blue behind him holding onto the Boy Wonder.

"Hardly. Please don't make me hurt you." Blue told him.  
"So you changed too."  
"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies."

"That is not something I never wanted to hear." Blue stated from her place behind Robin.

"You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading past Gotham but they veered…wait… dude…they're at my school!"  
"Then pick up the pace Boy Wonder. We're late for class." Blue ordered and he stepped on it.

-THE GYM-

Superboy was down and about to be destroyed via Superman's strength thanks to 'Amazo'

"Yoink!" Kid Flash stated zooming past him picking up Superboy.

Robin threw a bat-a-rang but it just went threw Amazo because of Martian Manhunter's powers.

"Access Red Tornado."

The four hears were scattered and thrown against the bleachers and walls.

"Access Captain Atom."

If it wasn't for Wally's speed he would have fallen to the energy blast Amazo shot at him.

"Access Black Canary." A shrill fighting cry came from his mouth blasting Wally back as he tried to attack again.

The fight was really going nowhere with Wally nearly getting crushed because of Superman's strength being copied by Amazo.

Blue went running at him.  
"Access Bleu Illusion."  
She froze dropping to her knees and screaming the illusion was dark, her sight was taken and it…hurt….

It hurt like hell.

"Access Black Canary."

She was freed and Kid Flash picked up as he sped past.

"You okay. Bleubell?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Go Robin!"

"Usually the great Amazo would copy and mimic your abilities but you're all just poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying…it makes me angry!" Superboy shouted leaping over it Ivo that was watching the chaos on the bleachers.  
"That's it…." Blue whispered. "Me and Blue Illusion are completely different he just…guys I've got an idea."  
"Let's hear it." Robin stated.

"Well…."

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!" Superboy shouted.

"Great he's lost it again."  
"Maybe not." Robin shook his head.

"He knows." Blue stated so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

"Let's play keep-a-way!" Robin stated kicking Ivo across the court.

"Me! Me! Me!" Kid Flash shouted as he went to kick Ivo as well.

"Access Superman." He stomped the ground causing the wood to break and Kid Flash to go soaring and crash into the bleachers.

Robin shot another bat-a-rang. "Access Martian Manhunter."

It past through him and Blue caught him in her trap making him unable to move.

"Turn!" She ordered and he did Superboy punching him through the still see-through head holding it there. "Access Superman." The youngest said and the android materialised into a solid form again.

She let her hold go and it's head promptly blew up and off.

"Help me disassemble him!"

"Dude the guy has no head." Wally stated.

"Don't take any chances!" They looked up as Kaldur and M'gann ran into the gym.

About time.

"Superboy are you alright?"  
"Fine. Feeling the aster." He smiled a small bit and so did Robin.

"Are you okay?" Kaldur asked the youngest checking her forehead. "You fell off the truck…"  
"I'll be fine my head hurts tiny bit though…"

"Hm…" He ran a hand over the cut that was still scabbing over. "Well we'll get you checked out."

"I'm fine! So I fell off a moving truck because someone needs to learn how to stick a landing without knocking over everything." Blue told him pointing at Superboy with her thumb.

"I'm….sorry?"

She smiled at him. "I'm joking and Aqualad I am fine. So stop worrying."

"Hey! Where's Ivo?"

Oh shit….

Where was he?

**Mount Justice.**

**August 7, 01:06.**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech…he's arguably more dangerous then the android." Aqualad explained.

Upon arrival back at the cave he ordered Blue to be assessed by Red Tornado. (Although he did get a glare and a "You need to stop worrying…" she did agree when he promised her a giant cookie from the bakery in Happy Harbour…)

What?

She was only human!

Red Tornado stated she didn't have a concussion just a bump on the head and would have a bruises for a couple of days and possibly a slight headache every once in a while.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority but we understand your mission encountered other complications."  
They all looked at Superboy. "Complication come with the job. You're ability to handle them have impressed the League." Batman stated.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Batman nodded. "Of course there is no shame in asking for help as that is why the League Exists. Because there are some things that even we can't handle individually."  
"Please! If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask!" Robin stated and took out the arrow that had been shot in the middle of the battle. "You were following us baby sitting you still don't trust us."  
Green Arrow stepped forward and took the arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman replied.

Green Arrow took an arrow out of his quiver.

They weren't the same.

"That's not your arrow…." Robin muttered. "But that means…"  
"Speedy!"  
"He has our backs." Kaldur agreed.

Kid Flash sped forward and took the unknown arrow. "Souvenir!"

"This is turning into a fetish for you." Blue took him.

Superboy walked up to Black Canary "I'm ready…" He told her.

"Good because I'm here to help." She said. "Always."

* * *

**Wasn't really sure where to end it but that seemed as good a place as any!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Infiltrator

**Don't own! :)**

* * *

**Mount Justice,**

**August 8, 09:58**

"Piggy Back!" Blue shouted jumping on Kaldur's back nearly catching him off guard.

"Really?"  
"Dude I'm not getting down so yeah really."

He rolled his eyes but tucked his hands under her knees so she wouldn't fall anyway.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!"  
"First a moment of silence for absent comrade." Robin sighed.

"Poor Wally." M'gann shook her head.

Of course to be fair after that they didn't really think about the missing speedster just had their own fun splashing each other and making hotdogs on the barbecue grill Superboy had carried down.

Superboy, Robin, M'gann and Kaldur played volley ball while Blue read her new book looking up at them every minutes smiling widely.

Robin had slipped her ten bucks to manipulate the ball into falling just the right place for him and Kaldur.

Yeah that team one.

The group even managed to get Superboy to agree to let them bury him in the sand.

-LATER-

"The Wall-man is here!" He stated running in wearing swim wear and carrying all sorts of beach utensils. "Now let's get this party started…"

He fell flat on his face.

"Wally's home." Blue announced sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He looked up to see not only his team but Red Tornado, Batman, Green Arrow and a new girl? Wearing green.

"Wall-man huh? I love the look what exactly are you're powers?" She asked.

"She insulted Wally! I love you already." Blue told her before looking up at their leader. "Can we keep her?"

Robin and M'gann chuckled as Kaldur rolled his eyes.

The new girl cracked a smile small at the youngest of the group.

"Uh who's this?"  
"Artemis you're new teammate."

"Kid Flash; never heard of you." He replied.

"Uh…she's my new protégé." Green Arrow told him.

"Well what happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked.

"_Recognised Speedy, P: 07." _The computer at the entrance shouted and the first protégé of Green Arrow walked in.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He said rather arrogantly.

"Roy?"  
"Oh boy…" Blue sighed. This could not end well.

"You look…" Green Arrow began.

"Replaceable."  
"It's not like that you told me you were going solo."  
"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"  
"Yes she can!  
"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his niece." Artemis said.  
"She's my niece." Green Arrow also said at the exact same time.

"Another niece?" Robin smirked.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur said. "We have always wanted you on the team. We have no quota on archers."

"And if we did you know who we'd pick." Wally told him.

"Whatever Baywatch. I'm here to stay."

Roy turned to leave but Blue got in his way. "You came here for a reason." She told him.

"A reason called Dr Serling Roquette." He told her.

"Nano-robotics genius and clay-tronics expert at Royal University in Star City! Vanished two weeks again." Robin said looking at his watch computer.

"I really got to get one of those, they're awesome." Blue said pointing at it.

"Thank you."

"She was abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows."  
"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows?"  
"Hardcore."  
"I already rescued her." Roy told them. "Only one problem the Shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. It's made up of millions of microscopic robots Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone…but its true purpose isn't mere destruction. Its theft the infiltrators eat and store data from any given data system and deliver the Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech."  
"Perfect for extortion, manipulation and power broking…yeah sounds like the Shadows."  
"Manipulation?" Blue asked taking a step forward and Roy nodded. "That's my job." She stated. "I'm in." She told him.

"Like she knows anything about the Shadows." Wally said and Artemis just smirked. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert."  
"But if the Shadows know she can do that…"  
"They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."  
"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough for now!" He snapped back.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."  
"You and I…don't you want to take you're new protégé?"

"You brought this to the Team it's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."  
He scoffed. "Then my job is done." He headed to the exit.

"_Recognised Speedy."_  
"That's Red Arrow P: 07 update."

And he was beamed out.

"Well I said I'd do it and I will." Blue said. "I don't go back on my word."

The rest nodded. "Alright this is what we'll do."

**Happy Harbour.**

**August 8, 21:53**

"_Miss Martian link us up we do not want the Shadows inter linking our com…"_

She did and now they could speak in their heads.

"Everyone online?"  
"Ugh this is weird…" Artemis stated.

"And distracting." The Doc said. "Trying to make something like this on a kiddie computer with less ram then a wrist-watch. Is hard enough! Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?"

"Oh stop being such a bitch." Blue told her causing some other members of her Team to gasp in their heads.

"Excuse me!" The Doc stated angrily.

"We're guarding you. And you insult us not ten minutes into the mission about how we're 'distracting teens…..' Listen Doc I really don't care who you are. And I'm not very patient so shut your mouth or I'm out of here you stuck up snob."

"Listen you little…."

"Sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" (**Yeah? What are you going to do?**) Blue interrupted.

"I don't know what you said."  
"Good."

"Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" Wally asked.

"Pot, Kettle, have you met?"

"Hey, hey I do not need attitude from the newbie that drove Red Arrow off the team!"

"That is so not on me!"  
"Fate of the world!" Doc shouted in her head. "AT STAKE!"  
"She started it!"

"Doc keep working. You two zip it." Blue ordered.

"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter."  
"Good idea." Aqualad agreed.

"I'm gonna need an aspirin after this." Blue stated.

Artemis and Wally continued to argue.

"I couldn't get the Justice League…." Doc muttered.

"The virus won't be of much use if we can't find the weapon." Aqualad stated. "Can you track it."  
"My utility Fog is not a weapon it's Science. Brilliant Science…"  
"Well that's brilliant but it was created to be a weapon for the Shadows. You want to know why Doc because they'll use it as a weapon but please answer the question can, you, track the damn thing?"  
"Of course I can track it."  
"Finally answers."

"…But I'll have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and assonate me written in neon!"  
Aqualad put his hand on her shoulder. "We will protect you."

"Even Miss Sass over there?" She asked jerking her thumb at Blue.

"Of course I just don't like you." Blue stated.

"Tracking fog now."

The scientist went online.

"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog, place send for the Bio-Ship so Robin and Superboy can pursue."

The door partially opened and a poisoned shuriken was hurled inside, Aqualad jumping in front of it.

"Doctor get down!"

Blue stood in front of her.

The door opened fully and two figures ran in two more of those blasted things being thrown in.

Aqualad jumped in front again and the two of the damned things lodged themselves in his arm.

"That had to hurt." "

"I assure you Atlantean skin is quite dense."

"And I assure you my shuriken is quite poisonous." The woman said wearing a grinning Cheshire mask said.  
"Hola chica." The other figure said; the voice was male and smooth the Spanish rolling off his tongue. The voice was also familiar. His outfit was primarily red and black, his face covered by a red mask not unlike Artemis' but it reached below his chin and around but his mouth was visible, the part over his eyes was darkened.

She couldn't see them.

"Ah shit." She cursed.

He pulled out his two daggers and attacked Blue.

She ducked and brought her hand up the dagger smacking against the sliver of her wrist guard.

"GET BACK!"

Her eyes flashed and he was thrown back but landed on his feet charging again.

"M'gann, Kid, Artemis. We are under attack in the computer lab."  
"On our way!" Artemis answered.

He attacked again and Bluer ducked but he swiped taking her legs out from under the twelve year old, she tried to get up and he kicked her chest forcing her down again, placing his boot over hr neck to keep her there.

"Don't move." An arrow shot past the Cheshire woman knocking a dagger out of her hand.

Artemis.

Thank god.

"Well, this keeps getting interesting."

Kid Flash sped into the room with Miss Martian throwing Mr. Red off Blue.

He jumped to stand with his partner.

"A little two interesting." He agreed.

Kid went to attack but a smoke bomb was let off.

When it cleared they saw, they were both gone.

"She's getting away!" Doc shouted. "You're letting her get away!"  
"¡Cállate! Por favor, por una vez, cállate!" (**Shut up! Please for once shut up!**) Blue shouted rubbing her neck gasping for breath wiping the tear that had escaped while she tried to fight for air under the guys boot.

They looked at her but she refused to meet their eyes.

Kid Flash then went on to scold Artemis about letting the two in but M'gann stepped in saying she was outside too.

Of course that ended in an inappropriate comment about how he couldn't stay mad at her that she 'gave him mouth to mouth' of course the last part was in his head…

But they were still linked up.

"We heard that!"  
"Dang it!"  
"I didn't do half as well during my first battle. And I know you haven't been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long…" M'gann smiled.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back."

"_Robin to Aqualad we're over Philadelphia we've located the Shadows next target. Star Labs." _Robin's voice sounded through their communicators. _"We're too late…it's destroyed. Totally destroyed the Fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge Science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"_  
"Re-scan for that Fog." Aqualad ordered. "Find it….we're moving the doctor.

-NEW LOCATION-

Down the street from where the fight went on between Cheshire, her Spanish friend and her back-up against the rest of their team.

In the Sandbar Internet Cafe, Aqualad and Blue guarded the real Doctor Roquette.

"I've almost got it!" She told them and they nodded.

Aqualad heard it. "We have company."

"Uploading now and by the way you said you'll protect me."

"Starting to regret that." Blue said as a smoke bomb rolled it.

It exploded but Cheshire actually came in from the back throwing three darts.

Blue took the shots and flinches as they dug into her arm. "Oh my…how about we see how immune she is to jellyfish toxin?"

Blue charged but Cheshire grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the wall knocking her unconscious. "Not immune at all it would seem."  
Aqualad drew his Water Bearers and charged.

He too was defeated.

Blue flitted in and out of consciousness the last thing she heard before it all went black "Let's get her back to the cave…before the poison takes over."

-FOUR HOURS LATER-

Her eyes fluttered then opened flinching slightly away from the lights on the ceiling.

Slowly she sat up. "Ow…" She muttered and stared at her arm which was currently wrapped up by bandages.

"The poison is out of your system and you'll be bruises for a few days. But you'll be fine." A voice said.

"Hey Kaldur…."  
"I'm glad you're awake."

"Uh huh…aw man why is it always me?"

"Hey. You did your best, you're young."  
"I'm a liability." She corrected her leader.

"You're an essential part of this team. Okay Blue?"  
"Yeah whatever."

"Hey…how about I get you some hot chocolate?"

"You can make hot chocolate?"  
"For you sure."

"Thanks Kaldur…." She yawned and closed her eyes. "But I'm just gonna…" She was asleep.

He chuckled and stood up. "Night Blue."

"Night Kaldur…and…thanks…"

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to end it so there is the best place I think.**

**OMG please review! **

**Who do you think Cheshire's friend in red is? **

**Tell me!**


	7. Denial

**Do not own!**

**As always Blue's civilian outfit is on my profile!**

* * *

**Mount Justice.**

**August 19, 19:39**

The girls stood in one corner watching Kaldur and Superboy train.

"Kaldur is uh nice don't you think. Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out!" Artemis told M'gann.

"He's like a big brother to me! But you know who'd make the cutest couple? You and Wally!" M'gann grinned. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of…"  
"It?" Blue offered and the three started to laugh.

"What about you Mini Manipulation riding on the back of Robin's motorbike during the Amazo mission? You two were pretty close."  
"Hardly!" The girl huffed. "Superboy trashed my bike. And besides he's like my brother we have the same dark hair!" Blue grinned.

Their attention was brought back to the boys training when Superboy threw Kaldur to the ground.

"That had to hurt." Blue shook her head as Red Tornado blew in.

Literally he blew in.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."  
"Yes but the Batman is with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham but _you're_ headed somewhere right!"  
"If we can be of help." Kaldur said agreeing with Kid Flash.

"This is Kent Nelson." Red Tornado said as an elderly man's face lit up the screen. "A friend. He is one hundred and six years old."  
"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Wally said.

"And he has been missing for twenty three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor of your mentors Justice League."  
"Of course was Earth's sorcerer supreme he was Dr. Fate." Blue nodded. "Right?" She asked Kaldur.

"Right." He nodded.

"Cool. Gold star to one in blue!" Blue smiled.

Wally was actually rather sceptical. "What a fake, guy knows a little 'advanced' science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."  
"Kent may simply be on one of his…walk a-bouts…but he is caretaker to the helmet of Fate the source of the doctor's Mystic Might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."  
"He's like the great sorcerers priest and priestesses of Mars I'd be honoured to help find him." M'gann said and Wally's hand shot up instantly.

"Me too! So honoured I can barely wait…magic….rocks."

Red Tornado held something up for them. "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."  
"What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally grinned at M'gann.

"Oh boy…" Blue sighed giving a face-palm.

-BIO-SHIP-

"So Wally when did you discover your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked.

"Well I uh I don't like to brag but before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

"You smell that?" She asked Superboy who frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I smell Bullshit." She continued and he cracked a small smile.

That in itself was a victory."

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but…."

**Salem.**

**August 19, 20:22.**

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished.

"Take us down." Kaldur ordered that they landed.

"Kid Flash do a lap." Blue told him.

"On it Baby Blue!" And he sped off to the sound of…

"_Don't call me that!"_

He returned minutes later. "Nothing this isn't simple camouflage."  
Artemis stated a logical nice and scientific explanation for the missing tower which Wally began to agree too…

Until he saw Miss Martian.

"Absolutely…not…clearly Mystic powers are at work here."

"A test of faith…" Kaldur suddenly said. "Stand behind me."  
"I can do that! This place is creepy." Blue nodded.

Kaldur walked forward and INSERTED THE KEY INTO AN INVISIBLE KEYHOLE!

And the Tower of Fate appeared.

"¡Dios mío!" (**My God**) The twelve year old muttered.

They went in.

"Uh where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

A spectral image appeared of Kent in front of them.

"Greetings." It said. "You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you. Please state you're purpose and intent."

Isn't that the same thing?

Oh whatever.

And before anyone could stop him…Wally talked a load a crap about being 'true believers' and how they are here to find Dr. Fate.

The image disappeared and the ground collapsed.

They fell down toward….lava?

M'gann grabbed Wally and flew up, Artemis took out a collapsible crossbow from her pocket shooting a rope up hanging onto it she swung and grabbed Kaldur who had already grabbed Blue and swung them onto a ledge.

Superboy almost went into the lava but managed to stop though his boots were melted.

"Those were my favourite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble staying up….I'm so hot."  
"You certainly…"  
"Wally don't say it! If I'm gonna die I do not want one of the last things I hear to be a lame pick-up line!" Blue shouted.

"Inches above sizzling death I'm entitled to speak my mind!" He shot back.

Kaldur rubbed his forehead. "My body and M'gann's are expectable to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly."

"Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question….Red Tornado sent up to see if Mr Nelson…and the helmet were safe."

The lava was covered instantly by a platform and they were safe to land on the ground.

"This platform…should be red hot but it's cool to the touch."  
Of course Artemis and Wally would start arguing.

"Wally you don't believe?" M'gann asked after Artemis dropped a bombshell.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie a major load!"

"Wally I studied for a year at the Conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis the mystic arts created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers." Kaldur said.

"Dude have you ever heard of Bio-Electricity? Hey in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too! To me it's all just a bunch of tricks."  
"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis stated.

"That's science! I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and…here I am!"  
Everything can be explained by science."  
"Let us test that theory." Kaldur went to open a track door.  
"Wait the back draft from the lava will roast us alive…"

He opened it. And snow came out.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked.

They jumped through.

"Well?" The blond asked.

"Ever hear of string theory. We're in a pocket dimension."

"What's that?" M'gann asked.

It was a cane…floating in mid-air.

"Oo maybe its Nelson's magic wand!" Wally said speeding over to it.

At the exact same time both he and Artemis grabbed it.

"I got it! Uh! I can't let go!"  
They shot up to the sky and in a flash of gold light they were gone.

"Uh…what do we do?" Blue asked.

"I guess we start walking."  
"I don't understand Wally. It's like he needs to believe the impossible can happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."  
A door appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "So creepy door anyone?" Blue asked and they went through it dropping out in front of a bell, Artemis, Wally and hey look! Kent Nelson!

"Friends of yours?"

A shot of light blue electricity was fired at them.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked him dodging another hit.

Nelson and Wally went into the bell…

Yes into it while the others took care of the other guy.

Abra Kadabra.

But he shot them with his power encasing them in some cybernetic electric field.

"_Wally we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate…"_ M'gann's voice sounded in his head.

After a few more minutes of being trapped the technology used to trap them (and Abra's clothes) disappeared.

"Shows over." Superboy stated and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

**Mount Justice.**

**August 20, 03:48.**

They reached home and Blue yawned. "Come on." Kaldur said.

"What?"  
"Piggy back I'll take you to your room."  
"Uh you sure I don't wanna be a bother." She said frowning.

"You're exhausted. Go on its fine."

"Uh…okay…." She slowly got on his back. "Night everybody."

"Night Blue."

The Atlantean carried the manipulator to her room but by the time he got there…

She was already asleep.

He put her on her bed and took off her shoes turning out the light as he left.

"Goodnight Blue."

* * *

**So yeah there you go! Hope you liked it and Please review! **** They make me happy since I can't walk due to the fact my ANKLE STILL HURTS! **

**On the plus side I'm the queen at hopping on one foot now!**


	8. Bereft

**I don't own. **

**I'm skipping and going straight onto Bereft! Yay!**

* * *

Aqualad entered the Cave.

"Made your decision?"  
"The decision is made. I'm here one hundred percent." Kaldur nodded.

"Just in time for your next mission." The rest of the team appeared walking toward their leader and standing with Kaldur.

"The Watch Tower detected an immense power surge in Bialyan desert….."

**Bialya,**

**September 4, 08:12**

Robin picked up the ripped shirt and saw a red Superman S against the black fabric.

"Oi Boy Wonder."

He turned to see a girl land in front of him. "Any idea where we are?"

"Thank god it's good to see a familiar face." Robin said smiling up at Bleubell.

They'd met once before when Batman needed Bleu Illusion for something.

At least they think it was just once.

"Eh no shit." She shot back. "Where the hell are we?"  
"Bialya. And its _September_."  
"What?" She stated and groaned. "Wait do you think Bats and Illusion decided to do a joint test….see if we can work together."  
"Maybe…wait what is your power again?"

"I'm a manipulator. Basically I can make you do what I want."

"Huh….cool. But Bleu Illusion is…"  
"Is an illusionist I'm aware. He really just teaches me to control myself. But my ability is mine."  
"Cool…so we start walking? Maybe get some answers?"  
"Sounds good. Lead the way Robin."

-LATER-

Night had just fallen and Robin was tracking something on his computer watch.

"I need to remember why I put a GPS marker here…."

"That must be why." Blue said pointing at the weird apparatus.

"Get in closer?"  
"Absolutely."

They tried to but were ambushed by those soldiers again.

Robin set off a smoke bomb and the two sidekicks began their own mini battles landing beside each other as the remaining three began to shot at them.

As if in sync they back flipped together as if they'd done this before…

Of course more random heroes arrived including a black wearing speedster, a green skinned girl and a blond archer.

"KF man it's good to see a familiar face!"  
"Hey!" Blue stated.

"Well another one. Kid Flash, Bleubell. Bleu Illusion's sidekick."  
"Heya." She nodded.

"Hi…so you guys got memory loss?"  
"Six months." Robin nodded.

"Let's tie up these dudes and compare notes shall we?" Blue asked and they nodded.

"So we're a team?" Robin said after M'gann explained it.

"Yes the five of us and Superboy."  
"I….I think there's one more." Blue said.

"Huh?" M'gann frowned.

"I don't understand it but something tells me there are seven." The manipulator replied.

"Uh…you work on that." Miss Martian said.

"Yeah I'll do that."  
"Is this Superboy's?" Robin asked handing her the cloth.  
"Yes! Did you see him?"  
"I think we did." Artemis said.

"Feral boy? Some teammate he attacked us!"  
"He didn't know who we are! I don't know who we are!" Artemis replied,

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence our team must work for him!" Robin said.

"And how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He asked and accidently hit a button that turned his suit from black to yellow. "Whoa this is so cool!"  
"I got one too." Blue nodded as the rest tried to do the same. She pressed the button on the wrist guard and the light blue parts turned navy, she re-pressed it and it returned to normal.

"We look ridiculous! Quit touching yourself!"

"God I wish I didn't hear that." Blue said.

"Grr! We need our memories back!"  
Suddenly they were in some…what glowing purple crystal cavern with flickers of memories? On the walls.

Then M'gann appeared. "I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. Here our broken memories can from a whole if you open your minds. To mine."

"You wanna paw through our private thoughts!" Artemis asked.

"I'm with Artemis. I like my secret thought to stay secret." Blue nodded.

"I have no wish to intrude but…" M'gann began.

"You need to hack our minds to find out what happened to us got it!" Robin agreed. "Go!"  
"My brain's all yours!" Kid Flash smiled. "Try not to let it's brilliance over whelm you."

"Or under whelm you." Robin shot in.

"Hey why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Blue asked.

"That's what I was thinking!" Robin grinned. "Up top!"  
The two brunettes in the group high fived then turned back to their team.

"Last six months only. And only what you need."  
"Fine I'll agree to that." Blue said.

And so it began….

"_The Watch Tower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin…."_ Batman stated. _"Find out what happened at that site. What landed there? Bialya is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee. A member of the League's UN charter all communications are subject to interception maintain radio silence at all times…."_

The scene shifted.

"_You'll land in Qurac on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone."_

Superboy was pulling something out of a space shift and Robin was scanning the area. "All clear." He said.

Over a small hill they found a tent.

"The Bialyans control the site." Artemis whispered."

Superboy put the thing he was carrying done and a new male calm voice they couldn't remember said. "Set up here."

Superboy did.

"We'll be up and running in no time." Robin said.

"Jack pot the site's loaded with zeta beam radiation!" Kid Flash said.

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." Robin replied.

"I'll check it out on camouflage mode!" M'gann said.

"Good idea." The voice again…

"Careful." Superboy stated.

"And maintain telepathic contact." The voice said and they got our first glimpse of him.

He stood beside Blue slightly away from the group.

"I will Aqualad." M'gann said.

And they were back to reality.

"Aqualad!" Three voices coursed.

"I knew there were seven." Blue frowned.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I…we remember!" M'gann frowned.

"We landed twenty four hours ago if Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long well…that's not good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him…." Robin began to locate their missing teammate.

"He's close!" He smiled then his smile faltered. "But he's not moving."

So they tracked him.

Blue knelt beside him and put a hand on his forehead. "He's warm and that's not a good thing…" Slowly she helped the Atlantean to sit up.

He started to mumble in whatever language the guy speaks… (Blue never bothered to ask)

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." M'gann said.

"He needs immediate re-hydration! Call the bio-ship."

"It's out of range…But you can get him there fast." She said to Wally.

"He's too heavy and…I'm to low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her." He said pointing at Artemis.

"My abilities only last as long as I sleep and drink properly. Food…eh but sleep and water are essential. If I get tried or dehydrated I'm screwed." Blue said.

"Why not just levitate him back?"  
"I can't I have to find Superboy." M'gann said. "Six months ago he didn't exist! He has no memories, just animal impulse! I'm the only one who can help him."  
"Superboy's indestructible!" Wally frowned. "Just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad who needs your help. Right now!"

M'gann clutched her head then flinching in pain. "NO!" She shouted. "Superboy's in pain!" The Martian announced before flying off without another word.

"M'gann wait!"  
"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin shouted after her.

The team or rather what was left of it made a stretcher and proceeded to drag Aqualad across the desert.

"Quick over there!" They followed Robin as a bunch of armed soldiers marched by.

Kaldur stated to mutter something in his native language.

"Sssh Kaldur quiet now…" Artemis whispered.

"We can't risk a fight now with Aqualad KOed like this!" Robin said.

"It's not just him I'm way out of juice…" Kid Flash muttered.

"And I'm almost out of arrows."

"I'm starting to get tried." Blue said. "Robin's gone."

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing…"  
"I'll go after him."  
"Why you?"  
"I'm quieter then you." Blue stated and turned on her Stealth-Tech slipping into the shadows.

She dropped beside the Boy Wonder. "Anything I can help with. Bear in mind I have manipulated computers and telephone lines before."

"Now that you mention it…..see this here." He stated pointing to a small red dot on his watch computer screen. "It's a virus, I can get through it but."  
"You don't want to take the risk….okay let me see."

He offered her the watch and she typed on the holograph and her eyes flashed. "We're in."

"I'll lay the traps!" He said and disappeared.

He reappeared a few minutes later.  
"Remind me to buy you a cookie."  
"Oh I will. Let's get back to Mr and Mrs West shall we."

The two of them were bickering again when the duo of Blue and Robin would appear next to them.

"Yeesh get a room."  
"Where were you two?"

"Breaking radio silence."

And the night was suddenly filled with the recorded message of Robin laughing then…

Boom. Explosives went off.

"That's our cue! Move!"

They picked up the stretcher and began to run.

**Qurac.**

**September 5, 02:32.**

'_Hey everybody I got Superboy he's alright and we're on our way!_' M'gann's voice sounded through their heads and Aqualad who was up until then unconscious shot up.  
"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?"  
'_Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forget something!'_

'_**Me too I never got a souvenir from the mission!**_' Wally's voice said.

"_Don't worry I got the souvenir thing covered!_'

"And suddenly I'm scared." Blue told Aqualad and handed him a cup. "Thirsty?"

He frowned at her and she smiled slightly. "It's okay it's just water."

Gradually he took it and drank a sip. Then another before draining the cup. "Thank you."

"Any time…we're a team. The Team." She told him and he found himself believing her.

* * *

**So there you go guys another chapter.**

**So who's actually reading this…is anybody? If you are please, please review it would mean so much to me! **


	9. Targets

**Still don't own anything!**

**Blue's undercover outfit's on my profile! Minus the bag, eye make-up and hairdo!**

**(**Everything in these after Spanish is spoken is translations!**) Yay for Google Translate!**

* * *

**Taipei.**

**September 7, 19:20.**

"**Aqualad**." The voice stated.

"Red Arrow."  
"Bleubell."

"**Blue you're supposed to be…**"  
"At home? Yeah it's a long story. But listen Kaldur we need access to the Justice League's database and the exact heights on the Shadows two assassin known as Rojo and Cheshire."

"**Checking…Rojo is 1.83 meters and Cheshire is 1.67 meters**."

"Kal I'm not good at math. You know this." Blue told him.

"**He is sixth foot and he is five, six**."

"Thank you!"

"**They're both exceptionally dangerous do you require back-up?**"  
"Please the last thing I need is the rest of the Junior Justice League."  
"Uh I? We! And I'll try not to take offense to the rest of that comment Arrow." Blue muttered.

"**So you don't want us just our computer**." Kaldur said.

"I'm rubbing off on you Kaldur." Blue said.

"**And you have explaining to do when you get back**. **Aren't you supposed to be going to school with M'gann and Superboy?"**  
"Oh please Red Arrow's a legal adult. And school and I don't mix. There's a reason I study alone."  
"Will you two keep this conversation for when you're alone?" Red Arrow cut in.

"Fine." Blue stated.

"Blue I think I got something rotate twenty degrees clockwise."

She did. A Vietnamese woman, a vendor and a man looking at one of the magazines.

Perfect matches.

"I got 'em."

"**Good luck my friends**."

Red Arrow assembled his bow and the car carrying the arbitrator rounded the corner.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two heroes looked up, Rojo and Cheshire stood on top of the stall, they'd removed the coats that blocked their gears and put on their masks.

Cheshire aimed an RPG while Rojo aimed a rifle probably for the guards.

An arrow ripped through the air knocking the thing sky high as it shot into the air.

The rifle glowed blue and flew out of Rojo's hands across the street and into the bushes of the park across the road.

People panicked when they heard the shot and started to run.

The security belonging to the leaders of Rhelasia's guns came out as the people scattered.

The two assassins spilt up knocking out a few guards as they engaged their new targets.

Red Arrow and Bleubell.

They tackled each of then and the four rolled around fighting until the two heroes through the fight.

The assassins were on top of them and found guns pointed at their heads from all angles.

Of course there was an annoying reporter as well gushing about the attempted assassination attempt and how 'thankfully' no one was hurt including the mystery arbitrator….

The two heroes stared as he stepped out just as Red Arrow helped Blue up.

"Lex Luthor?"

They watched the two assassins be put into police cars and driven away.

But they were also in handcuffs.

Police in Taipei really didn't understand the meaning of hero.

A lady came off the phone and nodded. "We have conformation this one is Green Arrow's pal and the girl is Bleu Illusion's girl. Speedy and Bluebird…"  
"It's Red Arrow now."  
"And it's Bleubell. It's always been Bleubell. Get your people to get it right." The twelve year old snapped.

"They must be questioned!" The police captain protested.

"Lex Luthor vouches for them captain. Release the sidekicks."

"Ex-sidekick." Red Arrow spat as he was released.

They turned to release Blue. "Don't bother." She stated and her eyes flashed from behind her glasses, the cuffs opened and were about to fall when she caught them and handed them to a police officer. "Those things can't hold someone like me for shit." She replied.

"We don't need any favours from you." Red Arrow told Luthor.

Wait did he say we? Blue thought. Well….I guess it's nice he's acknowledging the fact I'm here.

"Apologizes. I didn't realise you wished to join you're friends behind bars." Luthor replied.

"You may have everyone here fooled Luthor…but…." Red Arrow smirked.

"We know exactly what _you_ are." Blue interrupted.

"Oh come now darling…" He smiled at Blue that made her raise an eyebrow. "I don't pretend to be an angel it just so happens that this time I'm on the side of the angels." He stated slowly like he was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

He walked in and they followed.

"It seems not that Lex Luthor maybe the best or only hope for peace…" The news reporter was saying.

"Why should anybody trust you?" Blue asked.

"Because LexCorp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity."  
"Don't. Talk. Down to me." Blue said gritting her teeth.

"Cut the act Luthor I've got Intel saying that LexCorp is linked to the selling of weapons to both Relasian countries. You're profiting off this war. So what's your angle?"

"War income is pocket change compared to the billons to be made investing in a peace war that united Rhelasia and isn't it better to have peace? Even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?"

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit from it. Cheshire and Rojo failed but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled."  
"Which does beg the question who hired the League?"  
"And were you really the target." Blue stated in her calmest voice looking up at the Relasian leaders. "Or was your death a convenient way to sabotage the summit?"

"Allow me to hire you two to find out."  
"You're money has blood on it." Red Arrow said. "And we're not here to make a buck." He snapped.

Luthor laughed. "So you'll provide your services? But for free? I can live with that. Red Arrow, Bleubell…now if you'll excuse me. I have a hemisphere to save." He started up the stairs.

"Can I make his pants fall down?" Blue asked not in the joking manner Wally would have but she said it as a calm genuine question.

He looked down at her.

"What?" She defended herself.  
They started out of the building and towards the hotel they were staying in to change.

"So. The real reason you agreed to this was because you'd miss school?"  
"You or double maths with my temper and impatience. I'd choose you any day. Besides you cannot say we're not a good team."

He huffed but gave the tiniest smirk. "You're annoying."  
"Annoyingly adorable." She smiled.

"Whatever you say Bleubell."  
"Call me Blue." She replied.

Mount Justice.

September 7, 06:41.

"Where's Blue? Isn't she supposed to come with us as well?" Superboy asked Martian Manhunter, Kaldur and Red Tornado.

"Blue is….in Rhelasia with Red Arrow."  
"What? I thought…"  
"She went home? So did I….instead she helped stop an assassination attempt." Kaldur said.

"Is she even allowed…?"  
"Probably not."  
"No." Martian Manhunter shook his head.

"Great we got a runaway manipulator on our hands."

**Taipei **

**September 7, 20:25.**

They stood outside the cell that held Cheshire and Rojo.

Cheshire smiled. "Aren't you going to ask us anything?"

Rojo leaned against the wall eyes ahead.

"I think you know what we're after."  
"Nada que añadir? Nada en absoluto?" (**Nothing to add? Nothing at all**) Blue asked Rojo who looked at her.

No, he glared at her, dark eyes burning into her skull.

"No tengo nada que decirte Bleubell." (**I have nothing to say to you Bleubell**) He shot back.

"Who hired you?" Red Arrow asked the female assassin.

"Shadows."

"Who hired them?"  
"I don't ask." She winked.

"What's the end game? The peace summit? Or Luthor himself."  
"Two birds. One stone." She told him. "Hey where are you're little sidekick friends? Oh well besides the baby of the group right there…they're always fun to play with especially Arte- archery girl. I like her."  
"She- they aren't in my league."

"And the baby of the group is?" She purred.

He didn't answer.

"Él sólo le insultó." (**He just insulted you**) Rojo said.

"No me importa lo que ... es como que ... Pero por favor Rojo ¿Qué te pasó?" She asked him urgently stepping closer to the cell holding one of the bars with one hand. (**I don't care he's just...he's like that...but please Rojo what happened to you?**)

"Usted pasó Azul! Usted hizo esto! Me fuerzan demasiado ..." He snarled flinging himself at the bars. (**You happened Azul! You did this! You forced me too..**.)

She snarled too. "No me llames Azul." (**Don't call me Azul.**)

"Hazme." (**Make me**.) He whispered moving his face closer to hers.

"You think you're in mine?" Cheshire asked pulling Red Arrow closer to the bars of the cell and to him.

"Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?"

"I. Don't."  
"Sure about that?" She asked and then ducked holding onto the bars as Rojo did the same.

"Uh no…" Red Arrow stated stepping back.

Boom.

Red Arrow covered his face and fell back waiting for the blast to hit him.

It never did.

He looked up a bubble almost of blue power blocked them from the blast as the smoke cleared outside it.

Blue was in front of him hand up blocking them.

"Bleubell…."  
"Not in your League am I?" She replied as the dust cleared.

"Bleubell."  
"Let's go." She told him running out the door and he sighed following her out the door and up the steps toward the roof.

Red Arrow shot a rope arrow across the two roofs in order to zip-line down across it to follow the three villains, Cheshire, Rojo and now Sportsmaster who were running on top of buildings.

Both he and Blue took the zip-line.

"I admire persistence." Cheshire shouted throwing a shuriken to cut the rope.

The two heroes even followed them onto the helicopter waiting for them by hanging onto another rope tied to it.

Though that did get cut causing the two to free fall and Red Arrow to shoot a foam arrow in order to create a landing spot.

He took out a tracking device.

The arrowhead still stuck in the hull of the helicopter had a tracker.

"Let's follow it then." Blue told him shortly and they took off.

-SHADOWS HEADQUARTERS-

They spied on Ra's al Ghul as he berated Rojo and Cheshire for their failure never speaking to Sportsmaster.

"So I expect a better outcome." He said. "And less interference from those two." He finished staring up at the two heroes.

"Perfect." The stood on top of the entrance and Red Arrow shot another arrow that was blocked by Cheshire.

They hit the rooftops.

The older two assassins (Cheshire and Red Arrow) began their own fight that was slightly more graceful then the fast and hard styling of Rojo and Blue.

Blue thanked guard her wrist guards didn't break because the amount of times she blocked an expertly placed dagger trying to cut something was immense.

She used her ability to throw him back but for some reason couldn't control _him_.

Like at all…

Why couldn't she…?

She ducked again.

She ran flipping out of the way from more weapons of Rojo's.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sportsmaster throw a discus at Red Arrow which she made miss him…

But in her panic it flew at her and grazed her cheek causing a cut.

Red looked at her for the barest minute and another was thrown. He got the bow up in time but it was broken.

They cornered the two heroes against the ledge of the roof; the drop was at least thirty feet into a river.

"I hear you go by Red Arrow now." Sportsmaster said. "Heh more like…Broken Arrow."

Red went ridged for a minute.

"Red Arrow?" Blue asked slowly.

Nothing.

Sportsmaster threw a javelin and they jumped off the roof diving into the water below barely escaping the blast from that javelin when they hit the water.

He threw another in after them.

Blue swam desperately and got behind Red Arrow wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist like you would going for a piggy back and tried to ignore his quiver. She created a bubble to protect them as the other javelin exploded.

They immerged down stream with Blue pulling Red Arrow out struggling a bit under his weight.

They both gasped for breath.

Red Arrow sighed as he looked at the girl who had become his partner for this mission. He hit his communicator and turned it on. "It's me…I may possibly… well we may possibly….be in over our heads."

-LEX LUTHOR'S HOTEL ROOM-

"The League of Shadows wants you dead." Red Arrow stated.

"Doesn't every league?" Luthor smirked.

"It's not just Sportsmaster, its Cheshire, Rojo and Ra's al Ghul himself." Blue said.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Ra's is somewhat a competitor of mine."

"Then maybe we should stand aside and watch you take each other out." Blue asked him.

"You're stab at pragmatism is well adorable."  
One of his crystal wine glasses shattered as her eyes flashed. "Say it again." She said. "I dare you."

He chuckled. "The summit and the peace are at stake. Remember? We'll increase security."  
"Yes because the extensive amount of security you had the last time worked well didn't it?" Blue asked.

"Though if the Shadow thinks your dead. Maybe we can surprise them."  
"We've got a better surprise." Blue said.

-PEACE SUMMIT-

They stood behind the two leaders who had saw Lex Luthor in the middle arms folded completely silent.

"….like the Relasian tea ceremony…" Lex Luthor began as a woman dressed in authentic Relasian dress her hair and make-up done in the traditional way walked in pushing a trolley with the tea on it.

She was followed by a male also in traditional gear carrying the treats that usually went with said tea.

Kaldur turned around. "That is far enough. Cheshire. Rojo."

Gasps broke through the air.

Red Arrow drew his bow and Blue's hood went up.

Cheshire smirked and pushed the trolley at Kaldur who's Water Bearers came out.

Red Arrow set his bow down briefly and threw Blue who flipped and landed in front of everyone her eyes turned blue protecting the people with Kaldur backing her up with his Water Bearers.

Boom.

The bomb went off.

When the smoke cleared Blue had more then one cut on her face from the discus, she now gained two more small straight cuts on her right cheek.

Cheshire and Rojo stood up.

"It's over." Red Arrow stated.

"You would think so."

A helicopter came into view behind them carrying Sportsmaster.

"Take Sportsmaster. We'll handle these two." Blue told Kaldur.

"Cheshire's mine." Red Arrow.

"So territorial and only our third date."

The fight began.

"You called one of your little sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your League…oh I know! Shorty over there did it didn't she?"

Now Blue was pissed up this time fighting Rojo and okay maybe she did take a little pleasure knocking him into walls and kicking him where it counts.

"Nice try lad. Better then you're team did in Santa Prisca. Or Bialya."  
"How did…?" Aqualad began.

"I've an inside source….very inside."

Red Arrow was on top of one of the fallen statues and Blue landed beside him.

"Aqualad let's end this!" He shouted and took out one of the water sprinklers causing water to rain on them and Aqualad to use his magic thanks to a fresh water supply.

But things were never that easy as the three villains were able to escape because of one of Cheshire's smoke bombs.

One more assassin went flying at the two Relasian leaders.

"Mercy." Luthor stated and his assistant…

Okay she had a cybernetic arm? You kidding me?

Dude really?

Well she shot the assassin which resulted in _Luthor_ getting thanked and not the three heroes who had actually done all the work.

"They owe him their lives?" Red Arrow asked.

"That's just offensive." Blue stated shaking her head.

The three headed out.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow said.

"Not for Luthor for peace. Beyond that is if Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to Sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty renders their contract invalid. It is over." Aqualad said.

"Is it?" Red Arrow asked. "I heard what Sportsmaster said do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him Intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility. We'll investigate. Quietly."

"Not tell them?" Red Arrow asked.

"If this gets out….the Team will doubt each other. See fault and suspicion everything the others do. We've come too far to unravel at the seams like this." Blue said.

"And if there is a mole. I have no reason to tip him or her off." Kaldur nodded.

"Good luck with that." Red Arrow said turning to leave.

"One moment my friend….tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help. Or the Justice League….but you called the Cave." Kaldur said.

"You're right. The Team deserves….has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff but if you need me. I'll be there."

The two boys shook hands.

"So I guess we are in your League." Blue said smiling.  
He snorted. "Hardly."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night Red." She replied and he gave an almost inaudible chuckle before leaving the two Team members alone.  
"So how much trouble am I in when I get home?" She asked Kaldur.

"Actually…Red Tornado doesn't care."

"Cool. I get away with it." She smiled.

"We're still going to talk about it." Kaldur said.

"I'm pretty sure we already explained it."

"No you didn't."  
"Yeah I did."

"Bleubell….stop lying."  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" She smiled widely. "I'd never do that."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's get you home before you cause more damage."

* * *

**There we go people! **

**Review please!**

**I actually really like this chapter it's one of my favourites so far!**


	10. Homefront

**Hey guys!**

**I'm gonna tell you right now that I found episode 11 hard to slip Blue into so we're going to move onto episode 12**

**I do not own.**

**Thanks!**

**Blue's outfit is on my profile. Minus the hair do.**

* * *

**Port Addison.**

**September 22, 22:14**

Port Addison was a shithole.

A lively shithole.

But a shithole.

It was divided down the middle and arguably worse then Gotham when it came to crime.

One side of the river that flowed into the Gulf of Mexico it was large shiny and modern filled with rich people, a massive modern deep water port where a whole load of legal good were trafficked and Bleu Illusion looked after it's people against the various villains who dared target Port Addison.

And then there was the other side of the river.

Where the immigrates lived, the slums, where the old docks were, where under the cover of night…and most of the day to be fair, all illegal stuff were brought into America.

Drugs, alcohol, people, clothes…you name it. Blue has seen it pass through the docks down there.

South Beach was run by the drug dealers and at least one in two people down there had touched drugs or a gun at one stage in their lives.

Crime was easy money.

And down there you needed every penny.

And despite what most people believed….

Blue lived in that shithole.

And she loved it.

And they loved her.

Not just her but Bleubell. They didn't know who she was obviously but they knew by the tanned colour of her skin though quite a bit lighter then most of the Mexicans and Cubans that lived there (mixed with Italians, Greeks, Irish, Portuguese and those from South America) they knew she was one of them.

She was from the Asilo Del Infierno.

Hell's Haven.

Port Addison sounded such a nice place with a nice quaint name.

No.

It fucking sucked.

But it was home.

And it was alive.

Especially tonight

The lights were lit and the festival was in full swing.

The slums were packed in close in high rise apartment buildings badly made and poorly finished.

The entire ground floor were shops and you had to go around the back to get to the stairs that would take you up to your apartment.

No elevator.

Bad luck for people on the sixth floor.

Despite the hell they lived in, people were happy.

The ground floor had one doctor's office, a vets, a chemist, one Quick-e Mart.

The rest were just fast food places, especially Mexican and Italian, with the occasional Irish pub and Greek place.

One bakery and a butchers place.

You could eat the food who loved the most cheaply and that's what counts.

Music played today as kids laughed and ran around kicking a soccer ball.

Couples danced and kissed.

It beautiful.

Except of course those teenagers who had skipped who hung out on the roof of their apartment buildings, drinking, playing their own music (and okay a few were getting high.)

That's were Blue was.

She looked out over the docks. She remembered the first time she came here…

The last time she saw her mother….

Her watch beeped.

Time to go back to the cave.

She arrived outside just after Robin and Artemis. "Bleubell down!"

She flipped out of the way of a fireball.

The room clouded with fire and smoke.

Oh shit smoke…

You see here's the problem….

Blue was asthmatic.

"What did you do?" She shouted.

"You think we did this?" Robin yelled.

"Wouldn't put it past Kid Flash!" She screamed.

They ducked and threw everything they could at them.

"Who are we fighting?"  
"Don't know. But we're sitting ducks here. Head to the exit!"  
Blue slid under another fireball following her friends but it did slightly burn her causing the girl to hiss in pain.

"Dammit."

Robin came running back up the hall. "Don't go for the exit!" He shouted and she stood up only to be engulfed in a tidal wave and thrown up against the wall thanks to the water.

"Who let the tide in?" She asked when the water went down rolling out of the way of another fireball.

They retreated into the training roof as a tornado of fire followed them.

They ran into the shower room as Robin attempted to contact the Justice League.

The older two began to turn on the showers.

Blue kneeled over and started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked panicked.

"Oh shit Bleubell don't tell me are you...?"  
"Asthmatic? Yeah…."  
"Uh okay well we'll…Artemis keep turning on the showers."

"Let me do it." Blue said with one last cough before her eyes flashed blue as all the showers turned on.

"The com is down locked. At least the water's helping." He had to say it didn't he?

The water flared out of control flooding the room.

"Or not."

Robin blew out a hole in the wall into the hallway next to it and they started running again coming out into the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin said.

"The air vent!" Artemis stated.

"Good go!"

But Robin didn't follow them.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked him.

"Downloading Cave blueprints could come in…."  
They heard something.

"Go! Go!" He told her and they climbed up the vent.

"Go left." Robin said and they did.

Just missing the burst of flames that followed them.

"To close. Take the first right. There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

There was. They opened it and slid through coming out in the temperature control room.

"This way!" Robin ordered them and they followed.

They turned as a burst of flames and a shadow standing _in the middle of it_ dropped from the vent as well.

The room was set in flames and the temperature meters went sky high.

"That's not good." Robin said.

The intruder officially spotted them as more fireballs were shot at the trio.

They ducked behind a generator and Blue moved her shoulder.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Burnt my shoulder a while back. How bad is it?" She asked as he checked it.

"Nothing that serious but don't let it get infected. It isn't to sore right?"

"I've had worse I can handle it." She told him.

Robin checked his computer watch. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."  
"You mean this one?" Artemis asked lifting up the latch as Robin planted an explosive to cover their escape they dropped down into it.

"Hold on." Robin told them he cracked open an old plug and plugged in a hard drive.

"Hacking into the Cave's heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."  
"And I ask again. Who is the enemy?" Artemis asked.

"Let's find out shall we. Robin hack the security camera."  
"Already on it….and there."

They watched the footage. Wally was fixing Superboy's motorcycle and occasionally asking for various tools from M'gann as Kaldur walked up to the three of them and Sphere.

"I have been meaning to ask." He said. "Any problem with juggling schoolwork with you're responsibilities here?"

"No." Superboy no wait Conner said.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents. Socket ranch." Wally said taking the tool.

"Being a cheerleader has presented a cheerleader." M'gann confessed. "Oh but my first loyalty is always to the team."

So that's what he's doing….Blue thought. He's following up on the mole thing. Oh boy…

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining loyalties?"

"Oh she'll manage alright I mean how much more hostile and annoying can she…"

Boom, the cave was blown in and the security camera cut out.

"What happened?"  
"Explosion took out the camera. I'll get another angle."

The scenes were fast and the camera always taken out pretty quickly. After the explosion water rushed into the Cave and chased the team.

Finally the last angle turned to static.

"That's it." Robin said. "All four are dead."

They looked at him.

"The cameras I meant the cameras! Just give a sec to find the fastest roots to the hanger."

"Yeah they're fine! They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything…"

The three took off again a few minutes later finally leaving the tunnel and dropping into the library.

Blue's favourite place in the Cave.

"Okay guys I knew this place best. There's a second passage behind one of these bookcases."  
"Seriously? Cliché much?" Artemis asked.

"You should see the Bat Cave."  
"And Illusion's lair."

They walked slowly then heard the door open ducking behind a book case.

"Artemis? Bleubell Robin?" A robotic voice said.

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis said running out to greet their supervisor but was met with a familiar looking but totally different android.

Robin dived and saved her Blue followed straight after. "Yes on the red no on the tornado!"

As they ran they were met with another android this one more…female looking so they hit the tops of the book cases and ran on them.

Until of course they were knocked over.

"Okay now I'm angry." Blue stated as she found the book and tugged it opening the passageway.

"Did you know Tornado had…siblings?"  
"No." The other two sidekicks told the archer at the same time.

"So what now? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the League how are we supposed to take down two of him."  
"They do seem user unfriendly." Robin agreed.

"Don't joke they…"

A voice sounded through the speakers in the hall. A robotic voice. "Attention Robin, attention Bleubell, attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

"Oh shit."

And they took off running. Every minute the robotic voice would tell them how much time they had left.

"We can access the hanger from here."

"Guys." Blue said as water rushed at them.

"Or not."  
"Will you please stop saying that?"

They ran but where caught underwater again.

Artemis panicked and Robin gave her the thing that helped him breath under water.

Red Tornado's water using brother swam up and grabbed her ankle but Blue…

Blue that was raised in ports, on boats and lived in Port Addison was like a little fish.

Her eyes glowed and the arrows that had fallen from Artemis' quiver glowed and aimed themselves at the android. Only one though managed to her their embedding itself in its eye as Robin grabbed Artemis, shot his rope gun and Blue grabbed onto the rope as well as he hoisted them into the surface leaving explosives in his wake for the android.

They emerged and gasped for breath when Wally's voice shouted. "Look out!"

A fireball was thrown at their heads.

Blue pushed Robin and Artemis manipulating the water up rendering the fireball useless as they ducked under water swimming away from Tornado's fiery sibling.

"You guys okay?" They asked Wally and Conner who were encased in twisted chunks of metal as the water rose.  
"Forget us help M'gann."

"Aqualad is she….?"  
"She is unconscious, I fear she…we cannot survive much longer."  
"I got them. You guys get these two out." Blue said but moved her shoulder too quickly and hissed. "Ah….son of a bitch."  
"Bleubell!" Kid Flash frowned only now seeing the burn on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She told them then hit under water again emerging at the stairs her friends following.

However the water using brother of their supervisor emerged on one side and his sister blocked them at the top.

"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis told them.

"Distract her now!" She did as the two siblings used their abilities aiming for the kids they dived under water again swimming up a tunnel and surfacing at the top of it.

"What do we do now?"  
"We save them that's how it works."  
"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work! But those super robots already took out four of our super powered friends."

"You seem distraught." Robin said calmly.

"She does doesn't she?" Blue agreed nodding.  
"Distraught? We have no powers aside from an injured Blue and I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught."

"Well get traught or get dead!" He snapped at her.

"How can you two be so calm?" She asked as they started to crawl.  
"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine." Robin said.

"Ditto." Blue said.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

"Robin. You hear that they're _machines_!" Blue said a small smiling blooming on her face.

"Oh duh! They're machines and one magnetic pulse will shut down any machine."

"Great but you better have an EMP in that utility belt because I don't have one in my quiver."  
"Sorry no. but I'm pretty sure I can make one. What do you say KF?" Robin asked hitting his com using the batarang that had been lodged beside Kid Flash's head during the previous fight.

"Is it doable?"  
"Totally doable! If….you had more time."

They went to the med lab. "Extra machine." Wally told them.

"There's a small vacuum tube called a locator that converts small energy pulses…."

Wally began telling Robin step by step what to do.

"We'll need to hook it up to the cave's main generator." Blue said.

"Which is where?"  
"Well we're gonna find out aren't we?" Blue asked as they hit the vent again.

They came out just above where their team was.

"Make with the distraction boys."  
And they began as Robin and Blue used a zip-line to make it to the generator.

"It's not working."  
"The circuits uncompleted." Blue told him. "We need something conductible a piece of metal."  
"GUYS LOOK OUT."

The wave rushed over their heads as Robin dived for Blue but they were knocked off the generator.

Artemis watched through a crack in the vent they were trapped inside a dome of water, totally frozen, Robin still even had his hand around Blue's wrist.

When Artemis came out of the elevator she saw the two youngest of her team were collapsed on the ground next to each other soaking wet.

Artemis shot the arrow she'd taken from where Wally kept his souvenirs.

It hit its mark and the circuit was complete.

The robots dropped. And the team was saved.

"Kaldur how's M'gann?"  
"She…she's breathing I believe she will recover and what of Robin and Blue."  
Artemis placed a hand on both brunettes' chests in shock as they remained still but slowly they started to cough. "They…they're breathing too…"

"Way to get traught." Robin said in-between gasps for air.

"Way to go Artemis…we knew you had it in you."

-LATER-

M'gann and Kaldur were up but Kid Flash and Superboy were still encased in metal.

"We figured the only we to do this was get caught…..blacked out though..." Robin explained.

"M'gann…." Conner said as she took his hand.

"We'll you stop playing with that thing and cut us out." Wally shouted at Artemis indicating to the drill.

"It's not working genius EMP shuts down all machines."  
"All Machines present at the time." A voice they knew. The real Red Tornado as he arrived in the cave. "What has occurred."  
"We had a little visit from your family."

"Your extremely nasty family."  
"You're sister is rather…fiery." Blue said checking her burn making sure it hasn't got infected yet.

"I was not aware I had relations."  
"Where have you been?" Conner asked.

"Monitor duty on the Watch Tower. When it became clear that the Cave communications were done I attempted to investigate." He said walking over to where his shut down siblings were. ""But your zeta-tubes were also un-functional. I transported to Province and proceeded here."

"Uh huh…"

Red Tornado knelt down in front of one of his 'siblings' just two seconds later Sphere who'd been shut down during the EMP shot to life as did the drill.

"Hey boy…" Conner said.

"The pulse has worn off!" Three voices, Wally, Robin and Blue's stated turning to where Red Tornado knelt with the androids.

Slowly he stood up and turned….

Releasing three tornados and sucked the oxygen from the air.

The Team clutched their throats dropping to their knees before it all went black.

They didn't know how long they were out but when they finally came too they were met with the faces of their mentors.

Well…Bleu Illusion wasn't there.

He was still on some off-earth mission so Blue woke up to Black Canary but hey…it was a pretty good substitute.

"You okay?" She asked gently touching Blue's shoulder gaining a hiss.

"What happened?"  
"I burnt it…fire I…" Blue coughed.

"Hey, easy…can you stand."

"Yeah."  
Black Canary slowly helped Blue up just as Superman helped Artemis.

"What happened here?"  
"What happened? The reds happened. Tornado and his….wait where are they?"  
"Gone." Robin replied all three of them….gone."

* * *

**And I'll see you next chapter.**

**Slightly delayed update due to the fact that SCHOOL HATES ME! WHY? WHY MUST U GIVE ME SO MUCH HOMEWORK?**

**I have a LIFE!**

**Mini rant over please review and again I'll see you next time.**

**Feel the Aster.**

**Stay Traught!**


	11. Alpha Males

**Still not owning!**

* * *

**Mount Justice,**

**September 23, 06:34**

"You should be fine now. Does it hurt?"  
"Not especially I'm fine thanks Canary….I better go over to Kaldur…I have a feeling I know what he's saying…"  
"Okay but try not to really strain it."  
"Okay; I promise." And she hopped down off the table to go and stand beside the Atlantean who was as expected telling Batman about the possibility of a mole in the Team.

Blue took over. "During the Taipei mission with Red Arrow…we ran into Sportsmaster and he revealed the possibility of a mole in the team to us. After last night we have reason to believe that the traitor is Red Tornado but whether or not he betrayed us willingly or was reprogrammed is still…"  
"You knew!" Conner came flying and grasped her shirt, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. "That android and his family nearly killed M'gann!"

Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder but Conner shook his off.

"Conner what are you doing?" M'gann asked in shock.

"These two knew we had a traitor in the Team and didn't tell us!"  
"You knew!"  
"And didn't tell us!"  
"We only sought to protect the Team." Kaldur said.

"From what information that could've saved our lives!" Artemis shook her head.  
"Do you really think I wouldn't have told you last night if I thought it had anything to do with the mole?" Blue snapped. "Sportsmaster said the Team not the Justice League."

"You almost died!" Conner said to M'gann.

"Enough." Batman ordered and Conner let Blue drop.

"With Red Tornado…missing…the Team will now we over seen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."  
"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys!"  
When did he show up? Blue thought frowning.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado you two and I are gonna…" Conner began but Batman interrupted him.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You _**will**_ leave him to us." He turned around and the screen lit up with a newspaper article. "I have another assignment for this team."  
"Gotham Mayor attacked by Gorilla-Gorilla?" Kid Flash asked.

"Batman please! Tell me you're not sending us on a joke of a wild ape-chase!"  
"I never joke about the mission. I've studied this and checked the sources. Mayor Hill's encounter was only the latest in a string of incidences. Aqualad you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

"Huh your team…" Kid Flash huffed as they head to the Bio-Ship.

**North India,**

**September 23, 21:36.**

They landed and left the Bio-Ship with Captain Marvel their 'supervisor' who decided to come with because they'd 'have a blast'

"Switch to Stealth and we'll go over mission parameters."  
"Why do we need mission parameters."  
"It's recon we know what to do." They turned away.

"Kid, Robin!" Aqualad began.

"Please stop!" They turned to see Blue looking…slightly desperate. "Please, don't just blame Kaldur…remember to blame me too…I…I am so sorry you have no idea…I…"  
"Bleubell…."

They looked shocked but Robin shook his head and sighed.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"  
"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole."

M'gann disappeared with Artemis leaving Aqualad, Superboy, Blue and Captain Marvel.

"Why didn't you stop them you're supposed to be in charge!"

"I am…" Aqualad began but he turned away and left too.

"We're falling apart!" Blue sat down on the ground and gathered her knees up to her chest…tears slipping down from beneath her mask.

"Bleubell…" Kaldur began.  
" I can't lose this family…" She cried . "I don't think I could handle it." She looked up at him and suddenly she looked much younger then the twelve year old who could knock Conner on his ass with one eye flash if she really wanted too…

She looked frightened, scared….desperate.

It broke his heart.

"You're not going to lose them, us…I promise…it'll be okay Bleubell." He knelt down in front of her "I give you my word."

He offered his hand and she took it.

"So what's the plan?" Captain Marvel frowned.

"Make it up as we go along I guess." Blue said wiping her eyes her face slightly flushed, dried tears stained her cheeks and to anyone who knew her it was plain she was crying.

Her eyes behind her mask were wide and red rimmed….

"Great…" He muttered.

They headed into the forest and were soon met with gorilla tracks.

"So I guess this is where the uh monkey business went down."

The two heroes didn't reply. Blue's face was still flushed and she was miserable.

She wouldn't admit to the few tears that escaped when she thought about how the team could potentially hate her for keeping secrets…

She hugged herself as she walked.

"Guys?"

"My apologizes Captain. I am plagued by doubts now that I see the consequences…maybe…maybe we were wrong to withhold…."

They heard heavy footsteps coming towards them that made the ground shake.

"Oh no…."

Elephants burst through the trees, very savage looking elephants….

Certainly not the cute ones.

These were able to smash Captain Marvel to the ground and the two sidekicks fell just minutes later, Kaldur in front of Captain Marvel and Blue into the shadows on the other out of her friends and the Captain's sight.

She screamed as she hit the tree smacking her burnt shoulder against the bark.

"Bleubell!" Kaldur shouted.

No answer.

Kaldur and Captain Marvel defeated the elephants…well actually they got the inhibitor collar off them and they left….first they found Blue holding her shoulder.

"Aw…fucking hell…forgive my language but…ow!"

"She shouldn't have gone on the mission…it was dangerous." Captain Marvel frowned.

"You don't know Bleubell…she's hard-headed…" Kaldur sighed.

"I'm insulted."  
"We should get back to the team regroup."

Captain Marvel nodded and helped Blue on his back.

They started to walk. Marvel began to berate Kaldur for letting the team scatter.

"….They would not listen."  
"I guess but back at the Cave Batman was able to get everyone to stop arguing with a single word." Okay that was true.

"Because Batman is….Batman."  
"Hey you don't have to tell me! When I first joined the League all he did was boss me around and it's hard not to take it personally. But – I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman takes command…he has too…for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."  
"Hey wisdom of Solomon!"

"Aqualad can you hear me?"  
"Yes Miss Martian report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by wild animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison"  
"Hey cool the tiger I'll be right back!"

"Captain Marvel…"

He was gone.

"Hey…speed of Mercury." Blue sighed

"Uh huh…" Blue nodded. "I heal fast. Let me down."  
"He's right you know." Blue said suddenly."

"Huh?"  
"You gotta do what's best for the team I heard Captain Follow-the-Tiger I was listening. He's right."

Kaldur sighed. "Maybe."  
"Miss Martian. I need a telepathic link between the entire team."  
"Link established."  
"Should he really be still giving us orders and should you still be following them?" Artemis asked.

"Listen. Please."  
"Oh good. Aqualad's voice in her head I so missed that." Wally thought.

"Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by vulture's course if we're moles you'd probably think we attacked ourselves!" Robin said.

"If he did he wouldn't tell you."  
"Superboy are you online or just pouting?"  
"Busy…call back later."

"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us! The both of them are!"  
"They should totally be chalant. Why chalant, extremely chalant."

Kaldur stepped into a clearing where there stood four electric pylons and saw tracks that indicated someone being dragged on the ground.

"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole!"  
"We've known each other for years!"  
"Trust is a two way street and you know they'd hate if we kept secrets from them…" Artemis huffed.  
"We wouldn't do that…" M'gann said.

"Enough!" Kaldur ordered. "Captain Marvel's been captured and we must act as a team to get him back..."  
"Under your leadership?"  
"This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead when the mission is over if you wish to collect a new leader I will happily step down but until then. I am in command here."

The team met up with each other excluding Conner and found the door to…

Okay they didn't know what was behind it.

But they were pretty sure Captain Marvel was behind it.

"I'll fly over."  
"Don't the field extends over the field like a dome."

"It's perfectly insulated but one good shot came cause a momentary gap."  
"I can force it wider and keep it open if we got one." Blue said.

"I see a target."

"Then be ready to hit it. Be ready…all of you."

Aqualad and Blue walked forward. Using his electrical powers he tore a gap in the field and Blue took over keeping it open as Artemis shot the arrow.

Bull's eye.

They approached the entrance by was that a monkey?

Yep. It screeched and set off the alarm as more of its brethren joined and attacked the Team.

"Again with the monkeys!" Blue growled eyes turning her favourite colour forcing three collars to fall off the monkeys.

Kaldur had told her about it on the way over.

"Remove their collars!"

"Sounds easy when he says it." Robin replied.

The doors opened and out came…

An armed guerrilla in a red beret came out.

Why not?

He did however manage to sniff out a cloaked M'gann as she tried to sneak past making Kid Flash come to her aid.

But he was thrown back onto the ground.

The team blasted the gorilla in through the walls into where Captain Marvel was being held and his captor…

A giant robot with a brain?

Well that won't haunt me for life….

"It's the brain!"  
"I can see it's a brain!"  
"Not a brain THE brain!" Kid Flash said.

"In the flesh." The Robot brain agreed. "Eh…so to speak. Mallah the pylons."

Blue hated Pylons more then she hated Klarion the Witch Boy's encasing circles.

That over powered magical idiot had been showing up in Port Addison more and more often and was really becoming a pain in the ass for Blue when she was at home.

Hey at leas the feeling was neutral.

He detested Bleubell.

And she loved it.

"Miss Martian Superboy now!"

Thank could for telekinesis huh?

Miss Martian shut down the pylons and the wall was blown in by Superboy (though his shirt was ripped and torn in many places and he had scratches that looked like claw marks but he was okay) with a vicious white wolf.

And now they fight an armed guerrilla.

Blue and Aqualad got to Captain Marvel first her eyes flashing and his inhibitor collar fell off.

"Thanks." He grinned hopping up and kneeling in front of the tiger he had chased that was now lying on the floor in front of him taking off its collar as well.

They surrounded the gorilla that snarled and raised his gun.

"No Mallah." The brain said with a surprisingly deep French accent. "This will not be out Waterloo. Au revoir mes amis."

"Get down!"

They did but all that happened was the light went out and when they flicked on again the heroes were alone.

"Wait what?"

Later they stood outside the bio-ship as dawn began to brake over the trees.

Aqualad removed the last collar from the last animal and their mission was officially over.

"Look I need to know." Robin said as Blue and Kaldur passed him. "Why keep the mole Intel a secret?"

The team froze and turned all wanting to know the answer.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Kaldur said.

"What you can't trust him?" Artemis said outraged.

"It seemed likely that he was attempting to divide the team make us suspicious of one another so we'd crumble from within by feeding us false information." Blue said.

"And given how this mission went…he nearly succeeded." Robin agreed. "But you had to consider it might be true."  
"Yes; as leader I did in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

"Hate to say it but…it makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down…"  
"All in favour in keeping Aqualad as leader?"  
the result was unanimous.

Kaldur stayed on.

"See you tomorrow!" Captain Marvel said smiling.

"You're not coming back with us?"  
"Nah I've got to fly!" He said before taking off.

"Okay amigos let's go home I'm hungry and I want pancakes!" Blue smiled.

"I can run with the idea of pancakes!"  
And just like that they became a team again.

No, they became a family again…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Leave a review so I know someone's reading the story!**


End file.
